JediWarrior
by Tally
Summary: FINISHED! SLASH. TPM. QO. The true Emperor of Naboo ends up fighting in the arena where he meets the most famous of the Jedi Warriors.
1. Part One: General

Title: Jedi Warrior  
  
Rating: R   
  
Category: AU  
  
Summery:The true Emperor of Naboo ends up fighting in the arena where he meets the most famous of the Jedi Warriors.   
  
Note: This is a Star Wars TPM story based on an idea after watching Gladiator. The story follows a similer plot up until chapter 2.   
  
Disclaimer SW: Not mine. George Lucus owns them (lucky him) I make no money from them   
  
Feedback: Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to: Mady for betaing   
  
  
Part One   
  
Chapter 1 - General   
The battle lines were drawn, the fight inevitable. General Qui-Gon Jinn strolled down the centre line of his men, returning salutes and smiles; his thoughts were elsewhere though, to what lay ahead. This would be the final battle of the war, his last fight. He had spent his life at war with the conquered lands of the Naboo Empire. He fought for the Empire, its people and for his Emperor. Finally the resistance to their rule was fading and Qui-Gon was glad. A life of war had made him a hard man, but made his longing for someone to love stronger. The only thing that had changed was that he could hide the longing from others and sometimes forget.  
  
The Nabooan soldiers were gathered on a slight incline, with mud, stone and pikes creating a barrier between them and the enemy. Archers stood ready to let flamed arrows fly free, catapults pushed back were poised to throw a hail of fire. The enemy was not yet in sight, nevertheless they were coming.  
  
Qui-Gon gathered his company of men and set off at a canter to circle around the barbarian attackers. Caught between two sides, they would fall quickly. The Nabooan soldiers formed a line ready to charge when their general gave the word.   
  
"This is it, lads, our final push. After it is over we can finally go home." His words were met with a cheer and the general smiled before nodding to his lieutenant, who raised his bow and set free a flaming arrow. It rose above the tree line and was the sign to those on the hillside that the general was ready and was about to push forward. It was also a sign to those at his side that it was time to begin. As one the horses leaped forward, charging towards the enemy that was already engaged in battle at the hill.   
  
Emperor Yoda watched from behind the front line, safely surrounded by his guard. A soft snow began to fall and the sadness in the old emperor's eyes seemed to grow. He knew General Jinn would win, he always did; it was a sound plan with talented warriors to back it up yet it was still a fight, a battlefield that would end as a river of blood scattered with bodies lying face down in the mud.  
  
The general burst from the trees surprising the enemy, and the tide of battle changed not in direction but intensity. They would still win, except now it would be a slaughter. The barbarians never surrender; they would rather die than bow to the Emperor of Naboo, and today that would happen.  
  
Fires raged and the ground became slick with blood and then the world was silent, holding its breath as the victory was won and the victors looked about them to see what they had accomplished. The soldiers did not cheer their victory because they knew in war, no one wins you, either live or die. Many lived many did not and those who had not survived must be remembered. Slowly the world began to break through again. The wounded were taken to a place to be cared for, the dead were burnt, as was tradition, with even the enemy were granted this. They had died bravely and Qui-Gon Jinn would not have them punished any more for what had happened that day.  
  
The war was over and it was time to go home.  
  
  
The tent was dark and smoky, as Qui-Gon knelt before a bowl of hot, soapy water his servant Panaka had prepared. It was a relief to wash off the tell tale signs of war. Blood, sweat and mud were splashed on his body, his skin seemed ivory white beneath their rich colours. He was born in Naboo but he had spent too many years in the northern lands fighting, so that the warm glow of sunshine that had soaked into his skin had bled away. The sun here was cold and its light white.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, General of the Nabooan army, Emperor Yoda's nephew, a nobleman and the third in line for the throne. His parents had died when he was young and he had no siblings, so Yoda had become like a father to him and his sons, Maul and Xanatos, his brothers.  
  
He had lived his life in luxury until he had chosen to join the army at eighteen. He quickly became an accomplished soldier and with no assistance from the Emperor, had risen through the ranks quickly. He had the respect of the poor and the rich, his soldiers and other officers. Something was still lacking though and whatever it was remained elusive to the General.  
  
Maul married a beautiful Dantooine woman with plenty of money in the hope of producing legitimate heirs. Maul had not married for love but because he wanted power and above all else, he wanted to be the next emperor.  
  
Xanatos was to marry a young noblewoman named Amidala Naberrie when she became of age in a years time and in contrast to Maul, they were marrying for love. Xanatos had a poet's heart and Amidala had a compassionate soul. They would be happy together.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Panaka?"  
  
"The Emperor is asking for you."  
  
"Help me get dressed." Qui-Gon's voice was tired and his movements slow, however his Emperor called and nothing on earth could stop him from going to him. Panaka had been with Qui-Gon for many years; he was loyal, a confidant and a friend. He took great care in helping his master to dress in clean tunics and to don a heavy winter cloak. Before leaving, the General squeezed his servant's hand in thanks and went to his Emperor.  
  
Panaka sat with his master's armour and boots and began to clean them. He wished he could clean his master of the blood but all he could do was remove all signs of it so that's what he did, taking time and patiences in his work.  
  
  
The officers of the Nabooan army engaged themselves in a feast, drinking, talking and laughing. A few pleaded for the General to stay, others greeted him warmly, although they did not interrupt his course. Beyond lay the entrance to the Emperor's tent and the elderly man himself.  
  
"My Emperor." Qui-Gon knelt before his ruler and bowed his head showing his respect for the other man's position and accomplishments.  
  
"Stand, Qui-Gon, I wish us to talk as equals now." The first time Yoda had said these words to the General he had protested, however the Emperor had insisted, as over the years, General Jinn had performed such feats to justify Yoda's words. "My son, Maul is coming. He will arrive tomorrow. He expects me to appoint him my heir but I have decided not to do what he all but demands of me."  
  
Yoda seemed to shrink before Qui-Gon's eyes; he seemed suddenly very tired and old.  
  
"I love my son, nevertheless he can not be allowed to rule."  
  
"Xan then? I would serve him as loyally as I have served you."  
  
"I do not doubt it, Qui-Gon, but Xan has no wish to be Emperor, too in love he is."  
  
"Then who?" Qui-Gon was genuinely puzzled for he could think of no one else.  
  
"You, Qui-Gon. No one would argue my decision for after my sons you are next in line, blood wise. You are a respected man and you know the value of peace." Yoda shuffled over to the large bed, which was covered in animal furs and woollen blankets in an effort to keep the dying man warm. "Maul can not be ruler. He is a born warrior but he has not seen war as we have. He sees my victories over others as a sign of Naboo's strength, when all I see is the blood."   
  
A sigh escaped the dry cracked lips and turned into a wheezing cough.  
  
"I did all that I've done to keep my people safe and now it is over, though for Maul it will never be over. He would find someone else to fight even if they came from within. That is why I must betray my son now, to continue to uphold the promise I made to Naboo. I vowed to keep them safe, Qui-Gon and despite by son's desires, I will hurt him for them. You are a good man and you would make a splendid Emperor."  
  
Qui-Gon could not speak, he did not wish to be ruler and he didn't want Maul to be bitter towards, him yet in his heart he knew what Yoda said was true. Naboo needed someone strong and that someone was not Maul.  
  
"Do not protest now, think on it first, I implore you, and whatever you decide I will accept."  
  
"Yes, Lord," was all Qui-Gon could say.  
  
"Xan will be coming with his brother. He's been looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
"I'm glad that you found a family with us. Go now and let me rest before I must greet my young sons." The Emperor smiled as he talked of his family with General Jinn smiling in return, glad his leader had some joy in his life.  
  
"Goodnight, My Emperor." He left, once more among the feasting officers, and this time he did allow them to draw him in, taking his own pleasure in the food, drink and women who had arrived while he'd been with Yoda.  
  
  
"Father," Prince Xanatos called out, happy to see his father again. When the Emperor had left on the campaign it wasn't known if he would come home alive. He was ill and was fading fast. Yoda held his son in a loose embrace, yet holding him close. Maul watched from a few paces back, reserved as always. When Yoda finally turned to him, he did not embrace him but bowed, saying,  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"Xanatos, go find Qui-Gon, he has been looking forward to seeing you. I must have a word with your brother."  
  
"Of course, father." The younger prince did bow then, continuing to smile as he did so. "I shall see you later." He left the tent with a bounce in his step in search of his adopted brother.  
  
"Sit, Maul. It makes me tired watching you."  
  
"As you wish." Maul had dark hair like his brother but instead of allowing it to grow long like Xanatos, he cut it off short. He voice was low and gravelly and was a voice that put fear into his enemies. It never held any emotion, just like his eyes that were so brown and so dark they appeared black. The only glimmer occasionally seen within them was contempt. Maul's face was a mask; who knew what lay behind it?  
  
"You have won, My Lord. You must be very proud."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I must." Yoda shrugged. "But it is the future of the Empire I wish to disgust with you not my victory. I grow old and weak and this war has taken its toll on me also. I know my reign will soon end which has made me think long and hard about who shall rule my people after I am gone." Yoda watched Maul. The man who was his son gave nothing away of his own feelings, but the Emperor fancied he saw Maul's interest and attention peak. "I love you, my son. Despite the abhorrence you hold for me I will not, however allow you to rule Naboo."  
  
"What?" The mask cracked and anger showed beneath it. "Who then, if not me?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"Xan?"  
  
"Qui-Gon. I don't do this to hurt you, Maul. It is time for peace and I know Qui-Gon will see it done."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"It is already done." Yoda leaned back and close his eyes. "I am tired now, we can discuss this more later if you wish." They never did though. As silently as a phantom, Maul moved over to his father, and taking a cushion from one of the chairs, he held it down over his father's face until the struggling ceased and the old man's breathing stopped.  
  
  
"Hello General." Qui-Gon turned to find a tall slender man in the doorway to his tent. The young man had raven hair and although he was silhouetted, Qui-Gon knew steel blue eyes were gazing at him.  
  
"Lord Xanatos." The General bowed low to the son of the Emperor of Naboo. "Greetings."  
  
"To you, also." Xanatos began to smile, no longer able to keep up the act. In the past this game could go on some while with neither breaking out into laughter. Today was different however, for they had not seen each other for a long time and each was relieved to see the other. "Come here, Brother and welcome me properly."   
  
The General of the most powerful army the world had ever seen, chuckled.  
  
"You never were much of an actor, Xan." He gave the younger man an affectionate squeeze and patted him on the back.  
  
"I am a poet, not an actor."  
  
"How was your journey?" Qui-Gon deliberately avoided the poet/actor comment, knowing if he entered into that conversation now he'd never get to hear of his brother's life since he'd last seen him.   
  
"Fine, fine but Maul is not much of a conversationalist as you well know. It was more or less a one sided conversation the whole way from Theed."  
  
"Xan, you can talk enough for six people and you enjoy talking." Qui-Gon turned to the jug of wine on his papers as he spoke, wishing he could see Xan's face when he made the comment but knowing if he did he'd be unable to keep a straight face.   
  
"Are you saying I like the sound of my own voice?" the prince asked suspiciously as he took the glass of wine Qui-Gon offered him.  
  
"Of course not. You are a poet and your gift is words."  
  
"Nice recovery."  
  
"Thank you." General Jinn gestured to one of the chairs and Xan sat down with his drink. "Have you seen your father yet?"  
  
"Only briefly. He wanted to talk to Maul."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"He's already asked you then?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Qui-Gon almost chocked on his wine, he'd not been expecting that.  
  
"About being our next Emperor." A smile tugged at Qui-Gon's lips threatening to spill out. With an effort not to appear accusing, he asked,   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I may not want any power, but that doesn't mean I am stupid and don't understand what is happening around me."  
  
"Sorry," Qui-Gon's smile grew though. "I wasn't suggesting you were stupid. You are, however, deliriously in love and we know how that can effect the brain."   
  
"Will you do it?" Prince Xanatos refused to be distracted from the conversation.  
  
"I don't know, Xan." The General's shoulders sagged as if carrying the burden of his choice physically. "Could I be a good leader?"  
  
"You already are, Qui-Gon."  
  
"No, Xan. I'm a good officer, meaning I can lead soldiers and that is not the same."  
  
"You are a fair man, Qui-Gon Jinn and that is all the people ask. You have compassion and are still able to deliver just punishment without being harsh. You are a good choice."  
  
"You are all of these things, too, so why can't you do it?" It wasn't really a serious question, Xanatos had always made it clear he wanted nothing to do with government, but today Qui-Gon needed an argument.  
  
"I don't want to," Xanatos said. It was the same answer he always gave when asked.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"You are considering it though, at least more than I would."  
  
"Did he send you to talk me into it?" Qui-Gon looked at his brother, a lingering sadness creped into his blue eyes.  
  
"No, he does not even know that I know. Neither does Maul and I'd rather you didn't mention it, either."  
  
"Don't want to be caught snooping, huh?" Humour had returned to the General a little.  
  
"No, and I wasn't snooping anyway."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't."  
  
Yes, you were."  
  
"No, I wasn't and I am the Emperor's son." Qui-Gon felt sure there should be a rule on the number of times you can win an argument with 'I am the Emperor's son'. He didn't say that though, instead he decided to try and neutralise Xanatos' trump card.   
  
"Sorry Xan, I've seen you fall face first into the mud after drinking too much too many times to revere you. The image of the powerful emperor's son is totally lost on me. Lord Xanatos."  
  
"General Jinn?" Both the seated men turned in surprise to the sudden appearance of Bruck, one of the foot soldiers in the camped army.  
  
"Yes, Bruck?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Your presence is required in the Emperor's tent. Immediately." Bruck didn't leave after delivering his message, instead he waited for the two older men to stand, put their cloaks on and then escort them across the camp to the large canvas structure, which stood on slightly higher ground.  
  
The feast from the night before had left its mark. The ground had become a muddy maze of footprints; the air was filled with the smell faintly of spilled wine and dropped food. The tables were gone and the fires extinguished. The air was cold and bitter and still, perhaps in muted testament to what awaited the brothers in their Emperor's and father's sleeping chamber. Their pace slowed as if to postpone the inevitable, to try and undo what their hearts told them had happened.   
  
They entered the tent and stopped. The only movement was their breathing and the tears that began to trickle down Xanatos' cheeks. The Prince was still, but compared to Qui-Gon, Xanatos was radiant with life.   
  
The Nabooan General's face had drained of its normal colour and seemed almost grey, his eyes stared unseeing, his lips were slightly parted, only letting through the tiniest draft of air as he breathed.  
  
"Yoda, ruler of Naboo, leader of the greatest army seen and Emperor of lands beyond Naboo's borders, lay dead, his pale eyes lifeless and half closed. Kneeling by his bedside was Maul, son to a lost father and brother to the two men who had just entered.   
  
"Brothers, come in, kneel with me, pray with me, morurn with me." Without another word the three brothers knelt and wept for the great man who had left them for a place unknown.  
  
  
A day passed after the Emperor's death before Maul called Qui-Gon to him.  
  
"Qui-Gon, before my father died he appointed me Emperor, for he knew his time was coming and wanted his people in strong hands. You are not my brother by blood, but I think of you as such. Kneel before your Emperor, Qui-Gon and I will show you favour as my father did before me." Xanatos watched his brothers and could not believe the words Maul said.  
  
"But..." Xanatos was interrupted by Qui-Gon. The General could afford to make and enemy of Maul, Prince Xanatos could not.   
  
"I will not bow to you Maul, for I wish to find a home, not simply survive in an army doing your bidding. Yoda did not want the wars to continue, which is why he hesitated in naming you. I will not stay and I will not fight battles he did not want." General Jinn had to be careful; he did not want Maul to know that Xanatos and himself already knew of the Emperor's real wishes. He did need to show that he did not trust the self appointed Emperor, nor would he support him politically or with his blade.  
  
"You will not serve me?" It wasn't really a question, it was a chance for Qui-Gon to back down, and it was a chance the General would not take.  
  
"No, I will not."   
  
"Then you are dismissed." Qui-Gon bowed slightly and left the tent.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" He heard Xanatos calling after him. "Wait!" But he did not wait, he did not stop until he was once again in his own tent.  
  
"Where are you going?" Xanatos had followed him in but Qui-Gon did not answer. "Why did you not tell him we knew what my father really wanted?"  
  
"Because he would have killed me."  
  
"Then I shall tell him."  
  
"He would not hesitate to kill you also, Xan. I can look after myself, but you have Dala to consider and if you are still at his side, then I know someone is talking to him with a cool head."  
  
"You are meant to be Emperor."  
  
"That is treason, Xan." A sad smile crossed the older man's lips.  
  
"It's what the Emperor wanted."  
  
"Go, be at your brother's side, I have lost favour with the royal house." Xanatos looked long and hard at the man he considered his brother just as much as Maul. When he spoke it was to once again object.  
  
"Qui-Gon..." He didn't get to finish because the General cut him off.  
  
"At least I'm alive, Xan." It was true and difficult to argue with.   
  
"I love you, my brother and I would have followed you freely if you were our Emperor." Xanatos embraced Qui-Gon and left, not daring to say any more or to look back.  
  
"Panaka, you should go, too, you need not be connected to all this." The General had not taken his eyes of the retreating back off the prince but he knew his servant was there, he had known he was there the whole time.  
  
Captain Panaka stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"He may still kill you, General."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"I will see you again, General."  
  
"Yes, I know that, too. You have always been loyal and a true friend and it is because of that friendship that I ask you to go. I need you to keep your eye on Maul and make sure his brother and Lady Amidala are safe."  
  
"I will do as you ask." And then he, too, was gone from the General's tent, leaving Qui-Gon alone to wait untill morning to see if he would be allowed to live in exile or to die a traitor's death.  
  
They came for him as the world once again grew light. They entered his tent without permission and found him standing, ready to be taken away. He did not struggle and he did not fight them. A horse was brought to him and he mounted it without hesitation. The soldiers led Qui-Gon out of the camp. The world passed them by, the snow covered ground, the evergreen trees and the few birds and animals already awake. Qui-Gon took little notice of these things, instead sinking into himself, calming his mind and his heart. Preparing. They rode until the lead soldier decided they were far enough away from the camp before stopping and pulling the silent prisoner from his horse.  
  
"Kneel," one of them ordered, which one, Qui-Gon was not sure.  
  
A man who he had never seen before, one of Maul's men, positioned himself behind Qui-Gon, his sword ready to strike. The kneeling figure tensed waiting for the blow that never came. There was a scuffle and then a body fell beside him, with the face of Maul's soldier staring at him. A hand came into his sight, reaching out to him, helping him to stand. Bruck Chun, Garen Muln and Anakin Skywalker stood before him.  
  
"Captain Panaka said he would watch Maul." Bruck spoke words Qui-Gon already knew but it was a sign that the three soldiers were there with their Captain's knowledge.   
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon managed to ask.  
  
"Because you are our General."  
  
"What will you tell him?" Qui-Gon meant Maul when he said 'he' and the men before him knew that.  
  
"You fought us and managed to kill one of us, however you were no match for three Nabooan soldiers." Bruck smiled and looked to Anakin Skywalker allowing him to speak.  
  
"You wanted to be free of the army life, General, and now you are." Anakin hesitated, unsure how to ask what was on his mind. "What about Maul? Who will oppose him if you do not? There is still a way if you will stand for us. If you decide to fight him, you need to get to Theed and do it publicly, the Blood Right has almost been forgotten but is still perfectly legal. The people and the army will side with you, they just need someone to support."  
  
"Take the horse, General and be on your way." Bruck smiled. "I have the feeling we will meet again in Theed"  
  
"Indeed we might." Without looking back, Qui-Gon Jinn mounted his horse and rode off, heading for Naboo's capital.  
  
"You think he'll make it?" Garen looked at Bruck and Anakin waiting for an answer. When Anakin finally spoke, he said,  
  
"Of course, it may take some time alone, but he'll get there." And they too mounted up and rode off back to the army camp. They would report to Emperor Maul that the traitor was dead and that he had unfortunately managed to kill Sergeant Jay Binks before he was executed.   
  
  
Mos Espa, Tatooine.  
  
It was not the infamous coliseum of Theed, but the arena of Tatooine was still a great place of battle, for the legendary Jedi from the northlands of Coruscant fought there. The stands were full, as always, and as ever, they created a great din, cheering the warm up fights. They cheered the blood, they cheered the violence and they cheered the death.  
  
There was no one on the arena floor and the crowd for once sat in almost complete silence as they waited for their favourite Jedi fighter. Below them, under the stands on which they sat, the great warrior they waited for stood, head bowed, eyes closed, preparing himself for what awaited. The gate opened and he stepped out into the sunshine. The crowd erupted into cheers at the sight of the lean fighter. To look at him, people who had never watched him fight would always bet on the opposition. He was not particularly tall or muscular, except what they couldn't see when he stood still awaiting the coming battle was that he was quick, athletic and skilful. He was also intelligent; he studied his opponents and he won.  
  
Other Jedi owners brought their fighters to Tatooine to face the man from Coruscant, but all left defeated. He was a champion and that would only end when he died.  
  
From across the arena, a man stepped out, dressed in battle armour; his face hidden by his helmet, he held a mace and a shield. He was bigger than the famous fighter. He moved forward immediately; the champion stood still. He covered half the distance and the Jedi from Coruscant stood still. He lifted his mace and the smaller fighter stood still. The mace flew through the air and the other Jedi finally moved. The mace missed his head by an inch but the momentum by which it was hurled carried its wielder forward. The challenger's arm was grazed by the champion's sword, however, the killing blow did not come; instead, the Jedi stood still, waiting.   
  
The challenger attacked again, this time more wary of his opponent; he would have been dead already if not for the other man's sense of honour. He fought with all his strength against the legendary fighter. He rained blow after blow down on the other Jedi and his attacks were met time and time again by the man's shield. The crowed cheered with each attack, roared with each new tactic and as time went on they became even hungrier for blood.  
  
The challenger became immersed in the feeling of fighting before a crowd within the arena and for a split second he dreamed of the coliseum in Theed.   
  
One moment his opponent was in front of him and the next he moved. The challenging Jedi felt a warm wetness spread out over his chest. He looked down to see blood pouring from a gash and spilling into the sand. He looked at the other Jedi, who now stood back once again not moving. He was surprised to feel so little pain; the stroke had been quick and sure. Just before he collapsed, never to stand again, a flash of admiration past through his mind for the man who had defeated him.  
  
That final move must have been something to watch. His final thoughts as a warrior was to wish he had witnessed the Jedi who had ended his life fight. He would have liked to have watched from the stands the Coruscantian's skill. No wonder he was the Tatooine champion.  
  
The Jedi who remained standing did not rejoice at his kill or his win while the crowd cheered and collected their winnings. He turned and headed back to the gate. He had had a challenge with that fight, and one thing that most people did not know about the Jedi from Coruscant, was that he loved a challenge.  
  
The champion returned to his place below the stands in the dusty, dark, musty corner of a cell. He sat once more and closed his eyes. The others had long since given up talking to him after a fight; he always returned to sit in practiced silence, however there would always be one who would try and intrude upon his meditation, someone new, some fan or sometimes his owner.  
  
"You were amazing," the voice said. "Will you teach me?" the Jedi did not move. It did not matter who the voice belonged to, no one would rouse him until he was ready. "Ben?" 


	2. Part One: Slave

Part One  
  
Chapter 2 - Slave  
  
The horse was strong and carried Qui-Gon quickly over the muddy terrain, through the forest and eventually out onto open grasslands. Qui-Gon let the horse run, but did not let it over exert itself, to get to Theed would take weeks. He knew he could not go the direct route because Maul and his soldiers would be travelling that way. Qui-Gon did not want to run the risk of meeting someone who could tell the new Emperor he still lived. He did not want Bruck, Anakin or Garen to be punished for their loyalty.  
  
It would be a long, difficult journey, especially if he rode through Naboo, where the Emperor Maul's spies dwelt. The General decided it would be best to skirt around the edge of Naboo's borders until he was level with Theed and take a direct course through Naboo to get to the capital. Less time spent in Naboo's main land meant less risk.  
  
Qui-Gon pondered his situation. He could desert the road now, never to be heard from again. He was believed dead. He could disappear without a trace. Qui-Gon had never wanted to be Emperor and still did not want to be, but Maul's actions had made it impossible for him to turn away. Had the Emperor's son waited, the Nabooan Empire would have been his sooner or later and Qui-Gon would have bowed to Maul but now Qui-Gon saw Maul more clearly. He was power hungry and had done the ultimate act of evil in relation to his father and to his people.  
  
Qui-Gon had no proof and Yoda had been gravely ill, but it was almost impossible to believe that Yoda had died with Maul at his side, declaring him his successor. The late Emperor had been ill, however he had not been on his deathbed a mere few hours before the brothers' arrival.  
  
The Emperor ruled the Empire but Naboo was by no means a dictatorship. There was a senate voted for by the people which dealt with the day to day matters of each region. Each representative was Nabooan, which had been something Yoda wanted to change. He had wanted people originally from the conquered lands to stand at the Senate and speak for their people. He wanted natives among them, which was something Maul would never allow.  
  
The people of the Empire sustained a great deal of power, once they stopped resisting Naboo's rule and the people of the great Empire had the power to remove an Emperor. It was an old law; one never used but still part of the governmental structure. The people needed to know they could remove a leader who mistreated their needs.  
  
It was difficult to remove an Emperor and it had not been dared in generations. It was, however, perfectly legal and Qui-Gon knew he had the support of the army, the people and the brothers of current Emperor. He would stand before the Senate and declare Maul unfit and with no right to the throne. The Blood Right could only work if an alternative leader was brought forth. Bruck was right, it had to be him.  
  
The weather grew warmer as Qui-Gon travelled south. Days went by with little or no rest. The only times the General stopped was to let the horse rest. He was bone tired after twelve days of travelling and was not even half way to Theed, though he was close to the land of Tatooine. It would take another two weeks to travel through the open lands of the desert country before entering Naboo and another week's journey to Theed.   
  
  
When the attack came it was short and bloodless.   
  
Qui-Gon's eyelids began to drop and his surroundings started to blur. The road ahead looked clear so he spurred his horse on, heedless of any danger that may arise. His head ached and he could barely think clearly; fatigue and his limbs heavy from exhaustion, clouded his mind. He didn't see them at first, they came from seemingly nowhere when in fact they had been watching from the ridge top that lined both sides of the road for some time. There were only five of them, all dressed in ragged cotton tunics and scuffed leather sandals that did little to protect their feet from the stony landscape. Each man carried a short sword and two also carried daggers tucked into their belts. All this Qui-Gon managed to take in about his attackers despite his weariness.   
  
The five men rushed the horse and its lone rider; if the General had been rested, he would have been prepared, however, as he was he barely had his sword drawn when the first of the attackers reached him. The clang of metal meeting metal rang out loudly in the empty canyon. From his left Qui-Gon was grabbed and pulled roughly to the ground. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet and lift his sword high enough to meet the blow aimed at his chest.   
  
"Give up, we don't wish to hurt you." Qui-Gon didn't answer, he couldn't, his mind was entirely focused on the fight. Five against one was difficult in the best of times and now it was near impossible. By some means Qui-Gon managed to connect a blow with on of his opponents but as he did another man sprang at him from behind, dealing a heavy strike to his head. Qui-Gon Jinn went down, unconscious even before his body hit the earth.  
  
"Grab the horse." The leader of the pack ordered. "Ci'ro, how badly are you hurt?" They maybe slavers but the men within the gang were friends and brothers.  
  
"Not bad, it was just a glancing hit."  
  
"Good. Lets put him on the horse and get back to camp." The five men gathered their winnings, horse and man in tow and headed southeast.  
  
  
Qui-Gon walked with his hands bound. A rope around his neck was tethered to the slave in front of him and the one behind. He stumbled often, exhaustion and his wounds weakening him. The man behind helped him stand and they would continue to walk. Where? Qui-Gon didn't know. The slavers were not cruel men but people trying to live in an inhospitable land. They did not beat their captives and even treated their injuries but ultimately the people the people they attacked were mere merchandise in their eyes.  
  
"I'm Mace, they caught me North of the old country. You?" the man behind Qui-Gon asked, distracting him from his worries.  
  
"Qui-Gon. I was on my way to Theed."  
  
"You still may get there, my friend. You still may get there." Mace was a tall well built man with skin the colour of chocolate. His eyes were brown and understanding and his voice held a note of humour to it, a quality the General admired given their situation.  
  
They walked for hours, Mace helping Qui-Gon, offering carefree conversation as they travelled. Despite his fatigue, Qui-Gon found it remarkably easy to talk to his new companion. Mace seemed like a good man and physically able; he had the body and muscle of a warrior, his eyes seemed to see everything and his reflexes matched the quickness of his mind.  
  
"You a fighter, Mace?"  
  
"Perhaps, once." Mace smiled a little. It was a life gone by and one he hoped very much to see again.  
  
Before nightfall a town could be seen on the horizon. By dusk the new slaves found themselves at the gates of Otoh market town just north of Mos Espa, the Tatooine region capital where one of the Empire greatest arenas stood.  
  
"We've brought slaves for the market tomorrow," the lead slaver spoke to the gatekeeper.  
  
"Head for the square. There are places there to store them until morning." With little fuss, the small group of men and captives were ushered into the town walls. Qui-Gon and Mace, with the other slaves, were led to the centre of Otoh, where they were put in animal pens to await the morning and the buyers.  
  
  
"Him." Qui-Gon looked up to see a tall, black women pointing at him.  
  
"Of course, Madam. He is one thousand credits."  
  
"What? He is damaged." The woman was noble in stature and poise and spoke with clear crisp words. There was not unkindness in her manner but it was clear she viewed the men before her as beneath her.  
  
"It is nothing that will not heal."  
  
"I'll give you five hundred credits."  
  
"Eight hundred."  
  
"Six hundred." Her voice was stern and unwavering but as Qui-Gon watched he realised she was enjoying the haggling of his price.  
  
"Seven, fifty."  
  
"Done." And as easily as that, one of the greatest generals in Naboo's history and the rightful emperor, was sold to Lady Gallia as a slave.   
  
"Good bye, Qui-Gon. Good luck." General Jinn was unshackled and led away from the slave pens.  
  
"Good luck to you as well, my friend," Qui-Gon called over his shoulder to Mace.  
  
"Name?" Qui-Gon's attention was dragged back around to the woman who had purchased him.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Madam." He kept his eyes low, not wanting to anger his new owner. He had yet to learn what kind of woman she was and he did not know the limits to which he could push. If he was patient he would gain trust and a way of escape may present itself.  
  
"Good. I am Lady Gallia. You will address me as such. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Gallia."  
  
  
Lady Gallia's house was large and exquisitely furnished. It was not the palace in Theed but it was designed on a similar theme. Vast marble columns held aloft the stone room. Thousands of tiles were laid on the floor and made up detailed mosaics of Nabooan myths. Qui-Gon was a yard slave and saw little of the main house; his room which he shared with three other men was not a cell, but was a sparsely furnished room in the servants' quarter. Lady Gallia was a good mistress and took care of her slaves, which meant their rooms were dry and warm, and the beds comfortable. The three other occupants had been slaves for a long time and helped the General adjust to his new way of life.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't mind the work either. He cared for his owner's horses, feeding them, mucking out their stables and keeping their harnesses polished and ready for use. Every morning Lady Gallia rode into town and Qui-Gon led the horse for her. It was as good a place as any to bide his time. It would be hard to escape but not impossible. At least it wouldn't have been if it weren't for Palpatine.  
  
Lady Gallia had decided to go Mos Espa and watch the games. The amphitheatre there was huge, not as large as the coliseum in Theed, but almost as impressive. Thousands were packed into the stands and the spectators' cheers were deafening as blood was shed and could be heard for miles around.  
  
"How do you like the show, Qui-Gon?" Lady Gallia's attention never left the fighters on the sands but she was aware of her slave by her side.   
  
"Very impressive, Lady Gallia." He hated the show, he hated the blood and he hated the people who didn't understand what battle really was, the ones who only saw it as a way to gain favour with the nobles. Qui-Gon had been in Adi Gellia's ownership for a little over a month when they attended the games. In that time Qui-Gon had become a favourite of the Lady Gallia; his quiet, polite voice and his smile endeared him to her, however he was still just a slave and her like for him was not enough to keep him at her side.  
  
"Lady Adi?" Qui-Gon watched his mistress as she tensed slightly at the sound of the new comer's voice. She recovered quickly and flawlessly; she forced a smile and turned to greet the gentleman.   
  
"Palpatine, how are you?"  
  
"Well, My Lady, and yourself?" The General quickly sized up the man who was talking to his owner. He was tall and willowy, spoke with a quiet accented voice and all his movements were considered and precise. He was not strong, and certainly not a fighter of any sort, his gaze was sharp and cunning and his whole presence spoke of unkindness. He was not a threat, at least not physically. He was a businessman and a shrewd one.   
  
"Fine. Please, won't you sit?" Palpatine sat in the seat offered to him. "Does your champion not fight today?"  
  
"Of course. He is, as usual, on last."  
  
"Alas," Gallia exclaimed, "I must leave before then and shall miss his performance."  
  
"Not to worry, he'll fight another day."  
  
"He won't if he is dead." Her voice was perfectly neutral, nevertheless Qui-Gon could see the annoyance in Palpatine's eyes. "I am a very busy woman, Palpatine, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Your slave."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"This one." The Jedi trainer pointed at Qui-Gon. "He has the physique of a fighter. I wish to purchase him."  
  
"And what makes you think I will sell him to you?"  
  
"You know how good my eye is for Jedi and I know you love watching a good duel." Palpatine smiled again; a smile that never reached his eyes.  
  
"How much?" Lady Gallia asked. The General fought not to speak. He had left the army because he did not wish to spend his life killing, he did not what to be a Jedi in the arena and he did not wish to be sold to the slaver.  
  
"Six hundred and fifty credits."  
  
"You must be joking, I paid more than that and he has greatly improved since. Twelve hundred."  
  
"Now who's joking? Nine hundred."  
  
"One thousand."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon you have been a good slave but I like Palpatine's idea." Money once more exchanged hands and the General of Naboo became a Jedi, the fighting champions of the sands.  
  
Adi Gallia left to return to her home and Qui-Gon was led away to the Jedi School where he would live and train. Neither saw the champion as he walked out onto the sands but both heard the cheers. Neither saw the fight and the challenger's death but they heard the screams.   
  
  
Mos Espa, Tatooine.  
  
He sat in the dark, his eyes closed, his body still and his mind at ease. He did not even flinch as they attended his injuries. The battle had been easy, the victory unsatisfying but he had done it. Not for the crowd, not for his owner but because despite everything, he was the champion and he wanted to live. As long as the crowd loved him, as long as he was their favourite, Palpatine would not hurt him.   
  
At least not like before anyway.   
  
"He's waiting." The Jedi opened his eyes and looked at the speaker. The green eyes of the champion were hard and almost dead; only a small amount of the man he had been remained.   
  
The tunnels were dark as he walked through them; the touch carried by Palpatine's apprentice cast little light. He didn't mind, in fact the champion preferred it, it meant he didn't need to see their faces- his keepers, his owners and his enemies. They stepped out into the centre courtyard where horses and free men wandered. Across the courtyard was HIS apartment. The Jedi wondered at a man's sanity when, by choice, he lived at a Jedi training school alongside the arena. HE must love the sounds of screams and the sight of blood more than anyone should.   
  
The champion was used to this walk. Often, he was taken to his master before being shut away again in the dark, sometimes with company and sometimes not.   
  
"Come in, Ben." HIS voice was like oil; slick and clingy. The mere sound of it made the Jedi shudder and feel dirty. "Drink?" his master asked and the fighter shook his head in answer. The champion rarely talked any more; people seemed to prefer it that way. HIM. HE was his master, Palpatine. The Jedi had never thought of his owner by name, instead always referring to him as HIM, even to others on the rare occasions when he did speak.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting, Ben. I thought I told you to draw out the fights even against the easy opponents." The slave owner grabbed the Jedi's chin and forced the young man to look into the eyes of his master. Palpatine's voice became hard and controlling. "You are not indispensable boy. Is that clear?"  
  
The champion of the Tatooine arena nodded. His master wanted a show, he always did, and the Jedi had to perform.   
  
"Good." The threatening voice of a moment ago was once again replaced by the oily, slippery tone of a man of lies and someone who pretended to care. "Now, lets eat before your next appointment."  
  
HE always worded it like that. 'Appointment.' The Jedi hated it; it made it seem civil and acceptable not brutal and dirty as it truly was. It was deceiving and hid the bloody and forceful nature of the encounters.  
  
The food was, of course, excellent, for which the Jedi was glad. One thing to be said for Palpatine was that he fed his Jedi slaves well; he kept them strong and in good condition. Palpatine chatted to the champion throughout the meal. The slaver enjoyed the sound of his own voice and seemed to prefer it when his finest fighter was silent and did not interrupt, merely nodding or shaking his head in appropriate places.  
  
All too soon the meal was over and the Jedi had other duties to perform at the bidding of his owner. Palpatine stood and smiled in the way he had that conveyed unkindness and enjoyment in another's suffering.  
  
"Well, I won't keep you, Ben. You have somewhere else to be."  
  
Back through the dark tunnels the Jedi was led, to the cell he loathed and feared the most. It was not the place he slept; it was cleaner and instead of a wooden bench to sleep on there was an iron framed bed with shackles on the headboard. He did not share this cell with the other Jedi, either; he shared it with paying customers. The door closed behind him.  
  
He waited; his hands chained behind his back. He waited; the torch left by the guards flickered in the slight draft. He waited; the door opened. The infamous Jedi warrior who dominated the sands, stood in submission ready to do his master's will for today's highest bidder. The man who entered was tall and strong; he had long blond hair pulled away from his face by a jewel-encrusted clip; his clothes were silk and fine linen and his smile was kind but ultimately a lie. He looked at the Jedi and ordered,  
  
"Come to me." 


	3. Part One: Jedi

AN: Ooops I forgot to update FF.net when I finished this chapter Here is the last bit of part one and the first chapter of part two should be done soon. please R&R.  
  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter 3 - Jedi  
  
Qui-Gon sat alone in a large cell. He had been told his training would begin the next morning and until then he would wait in the cell. The other Jedi were outside training; the General could hear the sounds of fighting that filtered through the elaborate maze of corridors and cells. The cell itself wasn't unpleasant; it was dry and had a high barred window, so it was light and well aired. There were wide benches to sit or sleep on and straw to make it a little more comfortable.   
  
Qui-Gon knelt in the centre of the room and began to meditate. He slipped easily into a trance, a habit he had developed over years. In the relative safety of his cell, Qui-Gon began to examine the place he found himself in. The Jedi were forced to fight however despite this some enjoyed the battles yet there was something about the place. Something uneasy.  
  
A loud murmur of voices brought Qui-Gon suddenly back to himself. He stood and went to one of the benches and waited. The sounds of fighting had stopped because the Jedi Warriors were returning to their cells.  
  
"Heads up, we've got a new one." Five men came into the cell. "What's your name?"  
  
"Qui-Gon." The men weren't threatening as they entered and sat on the other benches. Around them the other cells were also filling up. The cell Qui-Gon was in was on the end, so two of its walls were stone. The other two were barred; one had a door that entered the corridor and the other divided them from the next cell. Each cell could be seen into from the other; everyone could see everyone else.  
  
"You must be the replacement of old Oppo. Been a Jedi long?"  
  
"This is my first day." The other occupants stared at him with a little confusion.  
  
"Someone must expect a lot from you then, friend. Only the more experienced and best fighters are in this block."  
  
"More experienced translating to, not dead after a few weeks," someone said from a neighbouring cell. There was a chorus of soft chuckles. In the same cell as the speaker, a dark skinned man's head looked up. The new one's voice was familiar. With measured ease he walked to the barred partition.   
  
"Qui-Gon, it is good to see you again."   
  
"Mace?" Qui-Gon stood and walked over to his friend. Both men smiled as they shook hands through the bars. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since we parted. What happened to you?" The younger Jedi enquired, sweeping his eyes over the other man searching for any signs of injury.  
  
"I was at a Lady Adi's house until Master Palpatine brought me."  
  
"Brought by the Master himself."  
  
"You sound as if you do not like the man," Qui-Gon said, although he sympathised with Mace's dislike. There was something about the slave owner, something dark.  
  
"Watch out for him Qui-Gon, he will pretend to be your friend but he is not to be trusted."  
  
"I will remember." A loud banging noise and shouting interrupted their conversation. All the imprisoned Jedi became very still and quiet.  
  
"What's going on?" Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
"The Champion is returning."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"We call him the Jedi because we do not know his name. He is from Coruscant, surely you have heard of him." Buried in the back of the General's mind was a memory of his soldiers talking about the legendary fighter. His fame had even reached the northern battlefields.   
  
"Only in passing. Is he any good?"  
  
"He is better than his reputation." From the far end of the corridor a door opened and three men entered. Two were obviously guards while the one who walked in the lead was certainly not. Every pair of eyes watched the man as he was escorted to his cell. Qui-Gon watched the way he moved; deliberate and with ease, very like a predatory cat. The eyes were sharp and his sense keen. Green eyed settled on Qui-Gon briefly but the General had no doubt that they had taken in every detail about him; the new face in the failure crowd.  
  
Qui-Gon watched with interest as the three men stopped in front of the cell opposite Qui-Gon's. One guard grabbed the Champion's arm and went to shove him in, however, the Champion was ready for him. Quicker than the General thought possible the Jedi fighter had the guard pressed up against the wall, a knife at his throat. The other guard watched but did nothing to help his companion.   
  
Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as they watched the Champion. He didn't move, neither to kill nor release the guard. He merely stared at him. With a snarl the Champion tore himself away and walked into his cell, the weapon disappearing, once again concealed within his clothes. The cell door was slammed shut with a loud clang and locked. The two guards locked all the other cell doors before leaving. After their departure, conversation began again.  
  
"What was that?" Qui-Gon asked Mace.  
  
"No one is allowed to touch him without Palpatine's permission."  
  
"And he's allowed to carry weapons?"   
  
Mace smiled and his eyes dance. "Yes. I don't think any one dare take them off him."  
  
"Then why does he not try and escape? It seems to me he could."  
  
"Many Jedi grow to love fighting," Mace answered half shrugging. "They do not wish to leave."  
  
"Is he like that?" Qui-Gon looked back towards the cell where the Jedi they discussed sat. He did not appear to like his position.  
  
"No. There is something else holding him here. What it is only he and Palpatine know?"  
  
The General continued to stare at the Jedi's cell but he could not see the mysterious man. The other occupants of the cells were in the way.  
  
"You said that you call him the Jedi. Why is it that you do not know his name?"  
  
"He refuses to tell anyone. Palpatine calls him Ben, sometimes we do too."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Morning came quickly for the Jedi fighters of Tatooine's capital. Qui-Gon awoke as the sun ascended into the sky. At this time of day it was not yet unbearably hot and there was a cool breeze from the east.   
  
The Jedi fighters stood waiting in a large courtyard in groups of their skill, just as they were divided when put in their cellblocks. Qui-Gon stood with Mace. The Champion stood alone. Before the gathered Jedi were their instructors, who went over the rules of sparring for the benefit of the new arrivals. The groups broke up and went to their training areas.   
  
"You new?" a senior Jedi who was also an instructor, asked.  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any fighting experience?"  
  
"Not Jedi fighting, no. I was a soldier in the Nabooan army." There was no point in lying and being a soldier meant he was trained.  
  
"Jedi fighting skills are different to the common soldiery. Palpatine is expecting a lot of you, which is why you're in the advanced group. You do, however, need to learn the basics, not of combat, but of the Jedi power."  
  
"Power?" Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow as he spoke, half mocking the older man.  
  
"Jedi are what they are for a reason. The Force." The Force was known to Qui-Gon as it was to everyone else within the Empire. It was the natural flow of things. Most people could sense it a little and some could even bend it to their will. "Jedi Warriors are seen as slaves but the reason we end up here instead of some lord's home is because we have the ability to use the Force."  
  
"I don't," the General shrugged. "I've never used it in my life."  
  
"You may not realise it but you have the gift to be a great Jedi."  
  
"How can you tell?"   
  
The instructor gave Qui-Gon a critical look.  
  
"I can feel the Force within you, you are exceptionally strong. It is buried deep and you must be taught how to reach it." The Senior Jedi turned to Mace. "Windu?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Find Qui-Gon some suitable clothes and a weapon and then begin teaching him the first exercises and forms of Jedi battle." The Jedi teacher strode off to his next pupil, leaving Mace and Qui-Gon alone to begin.  
  
"This should be fairly easy for you to pick up, Qui-Gon."  
  
"Let us begin then." To fight physically as a Jedi was little different to that which Qui-Gon was use to. It was, however, the dependence on feeling and instinct that struck the Jedi as dangerous and unnecessary.  
  
"The Jedi are trained to observe that which is not allowed to be used by the common people and is only ever talked about in whispers and as hearsay. There are those out there who know of it and use it, some good, some bad, healers, and warlocks and like Palpatine, slavers. I am talking about the Force." Mace waited for Qui-Gon to respond or at least voice the question that Mace could see in his eyes.  
  
"What is the Force?" the General asked.  
  
"You have not heard rumours of unnatural occurrences? The reading of minds, the movement of inanimate objects, premonition?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is the Force. We, as a people have been distracted by war and the supposed development of science. We have forgotten the skills of our ancestors and what is remembered is only thought of as folklore. Sorcery, witchcraft; legends in themselves and laughed at by us but real as it ever was." Mace paused and half smiled. "Why are you looking at me as if I am mad?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Qui-Gon smiled too. "But magic? I find placing it along side battle a little... odd."  
  
"It's not magic really. It is natural and as common as breathing. We have merely disregarded it. Jedi fighting is a sacred art, taught to the few who still possess the echo of a power we no longer remember."  
  
"You are saying I have this skill?"  
  
"Yes. Palpatine is a legend among the Jedi slavers as a man who knows a Force sensitive when he sees one. He was never a Jedi but it is rumoured he has use of the Force."  
  
"I've watched Jedi fight before," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "Often with amazing abilities. Still I never saw anything unusual."   
  
"First Rule: You use the Force to fight, though it is never to be obvious to the spectators."   
  
"Then why use it at all?"  
  
"Have you ever seen the Champion fight?"   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
Mace Windu didn't say anything else; he simply lifted up his weapon and began teaching Qui-Gon how to duel like a Jedi. This time, however, he was grinning. It soon became clear to the more experienced Jedi that Qui-Gon would soon overtake him in skill. In fact it seemed to him that the General already used the Force instinctively when he fought. If he could be made aware of what he was doing and learn to do it consciously, he could be a formidable Jedi Warrior, perhaps almost as great as the Champion.  
  
Mace turned to look at the legendary fighter and saw him watching Qui-Gon. The Champion's eyes were dead and his poise was of living death. Mace turned back to his friend and hoped for Qui-Gon's sake he never would be as good as the Nameless Jedi; the price it seemed, was too high.   
  
*****  
  
Jedi Warrior, Champion fighter and Legend of the sands watched the new arrival. He had the body of a fighter and the experienced Jedi suspected that wherever he had come from he had been no stranger to battle. He was paired with the dark Jedi, Mace, he vaguely remembered the name. The Nameless Jedi didn't try to be friends with the others; what was the point? His purpose was to fight, he had spent what felt like a lifetime secretly waiting and now he only lived to one-day die. Any of them could die in their next fight; why become friends only to lose each other?  
  
Even from a distance, the new acquisition of Palpatine's was captivating. He moved with the ease and grace that few found. He was confident in his surroundings and in his body, despite being little more than a slave. He even smiled now and again. The Jedi he was with smiled back. The new Jedi inspired friendship and hope; such things in this place were dangerous. They could be used against you; they could get you killed. Regardless, the Champion found it difficult not to watch the new Jedi, very difficult indeed.   
  
"See any thing you like, Ben?" the Jedi cursed himself for allowing his owner to sneak up on him and catch him watching the others. It often amazed him how Palpatine managed such things. From past experience he knew the rumours about him were true.  
  
"My Lord. They seem able." He bowed low to his master keeping his eyes averted, not in submission but because he did not wish to see the face of his owner, the evil liar that pretended to care and be his friend.  
  
"Yes, I see you have seen my new purchase. What do you think?"   
  
The Champion casually looked back over to the two sparring men. "He looks strong, Lord."  
  
"Of course. Now I will not keep you, I know you must be anxious to train."   
  
"Thank you, Lord." The Champion didn't need to train, at least not in the way Palpatine insinuated. Whenever new slaves were brought in, one of the weaker, less apt Jedi was put in the ring with the Nameless Jedi who was instructed to kill.   
  
It was a warning to the others to work hard and do as they were told, to go for the killing blow, because if they did not, they would find death via another route.   
  
New and old Jedi gathered around the largest of the practice rings. The ones who had been there long enough to see the last duel knew what was to come. Qui-Gon and Mace did not. With ease, the Champion strode into the centre of the ring, sword in hand, waiting for Palpatine's apprentice to pick an opponent. Opposite the Champion, a nervous man stepped forward. Earlier that week he had voiced his complaints about the punishing training and the work they did. He was not a bad fighter but for his ill chosen words he was being punished.  
  
"Begin," the Apprentice called.  
  
For a moment both fighters in the ring were still, watching the other, waiting for a first move. The Champion knew patience and the other did not and so he was the first to break.  
  
He thrust his sword at the Champion, who easily deflected it. The challenger was shaking with fear while his opponent was still in mind and body. With each slash the challenger wielded, the Champion dodged, barely seeming to care or even try. The other Jedi was not unskilled, nevertheless he was no match for the Jedi legend who stood before him.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon watched the one-sided battle with Mace, fearing what the conclusion would be. The Champion stood still, lifting his sword to meet the other only when needed. From somewhere to his right, the unmistakable voice of Palpatine was heard.  
  
"Ben."   
  
It was a warning and a threat. The General focused his eyes on the two fighting men before him. The Jedi Champion grimaced and let out a low growl in warning. His opponent was about to meet his match. The change was subtle but Qui-Gon felt it. Up until Palpatine's warning, only one of the men in the ring had been using the Force. Now both of them did.  
  
The Champion could hold his own against a Jedi with out using the Force. He was indeed an outstanding fighter with the Force he was truly a Jedi. However, there was something wrong.   
  
Qui-Gon narrowed his attention to the Champion and looked beyond the physical being to see his aura. He fought within the light, yet there was a taint, a deep purple that polluted his natural exuberant glow. Qui-Gon was not shocked to see such a taint, the boy had been mistreated and, it seemed, forced to fight. The General felt sympathy for him and a desire to protect.  
  
The battle was coming to a close; the Champion would end it soon. For no reason the General ever learnt, the Champion looked up, straight into his eyes. Qui-Gon grimaced in pain to see the emptiness in those eyes. However, as the boy once again turned away, it seemed there was a spark of life there after all.  
  
*****  
  
The Nameless Jedi continued to spar with his challenger for a few moments more. He could still see the tall, new slave out of the corner of his eye. The man was staring at him. With no difficulty the Jedi brought his opponent to his knees and held his sword to his exposed throat. The Champion looked down at him, he looked at Qui-Gon and then he looked at his owner and smiled. He walked away from his opponent. The Nameless Jedi stared and Palpatine, defiance burned deep within his eyes.  
  
"Ben. Do as I have ordered." The spectators watched in compete silence. Never before had the Champion disobeyed the slaver so publicly. Ben, the boy who had become the Jedi, looked at his master. He bowed low, mocking the other man's authority and then he threw his sword down.  
  
"Apprentice," Palpatine called. Palpatine rarely bothered with names, even for his apprentice. Upon his command, the young man jumped into the ring and with his own sword he slaughtered the kneeling man. Without mercy he turned his attentions on the Champion and forced him to kneel. He allowed it. Before all the others he allowed himself to be shackled and whipped for his disobedience. He could see the man in the crowd who had said nothing but had changed something within him. The pain was nothing because once again he felt alive.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon watched the Champion Jedi as he was beaten. The kneeling man did not flinch as the whip was brought down upon his back. The General studied him and was sure, that for the briefest of heartbeats, the light within the boy exploded like a nova and the darkness receded. For a moment the boy was free of his chains, even though he was still shackled. Qui-Gon watched him and knew there was hope again.  
  
As the spectators walked away, back to their own training, Qui-Gon lingered and looked at the Champion, who in turn stared back at him. The General guessed the boy could barely be over twenty; he was only of average height and weight but it was all muscle. His arms, legs and chest were well defined after years of fighting. His face was young and his skin smooth; the colour of his hair was copper. His appearance was of a youth but his stormy, green eyes told a different story; they bore into Qui-Gon, seeing, knowing. Yes, he was champion for many different reasons; he was skilled, strong in the Force and as he studied his opponents, nothing was missed by is penetrative stare.   
  
The General felt someone pulling at his arm and he turned to find Mace at his side.  
  
"Come, my friend. If we do not get back to work, Ben will not be the only one on his knees." Qui-Gon allowed himself to be led away but he had questions still.  
  
"I wish to understand about his name."  
  
"What's to understand? He refuses to tell us, so Palpatine gave him a name. We call him Jedi I suppose, as a mark of respect for his skill."  
  
"But we are all Jedi," Qui-Gon reminded his friend sadly.  
  
"Yes, but he is the first among us. He is as Jedi should be."   
  
"He hates to fight."   
  
Mace paused before continuing. He didn't know much about the Nameless Jedi; much of what he did know was speculation. "Many Jedi come to love fighting. We all dream of being presented with a Lightsaber from the Emperor. I have spoken to other Warriors who come here to compete, and they are all happy in their work, many were born warriors. Palpatine abuses the power he has been given as a Trainer and because of this he never takes his Jedi to compete at Theed. He doesn't want his other activities to be discovered by anyone who might care. The Champion will never get his Lightsaber, for Palpatine will never allow it."  
  
"I think you are wrong. He is waiting for something, but it is not a Lightsaber."  
  
*****  
  
The Champion remained on his knees as the other Jedi departed. He saw the man from within the crowd stay behind. It was the man he had watched earlier sparring with Mace.  
  
Qui-Gon.  
  
He had looked impressive when he fought but now just standing there, seemingly no threat, the Champion was struck by the strength his being seemed to emit. He looked at the tall fighter and saw a quiet dignity and beauty. A body use to fighting but behind his cerulean eyes there was a sharp mind at work.   
  
The Jedi watched as Mace led Qui-Gon away. The dark skinned Jedi was also gifted with a sword and made an excellent Jedi Warrior, however, he was not Qui-Gon. He did not move with the same self-assured ease, nor did he inspire the soul as Qui-Gon did.  
  
"Will you obey me now?" The Jedi looked up at his owner and in answer touched his forehead to the sand in submission. For now he would be the Champion, for now it was his only option. Yet somehow Qui-Gon had made the possibilities of choices in the future ones the Champion would look out for.  
  
He waited patiently as he was untied and stood on shaking legs, though he did not show his pain or weakness to Him.   
  
"Get those wounds seen to," he spoke to the Jedi, who bowed and headed inside to the healer without looking at the Slaver.  
  
*****  
  
Jammed into the tunnel that led into the Arena, Qui-Gon and six others waited together until the gates opened and sunlight was again seen. Outside, the crowd roared as the current match was fought. The waiting Jedi could not see the fight from within the tunnel but they could hear the grunts as blows were struck and they could smell the blood from past kills.  
  
Qui-Gon waited in silence. It was his first time to enter onto the sands. Mace was not slated to fight that day so he was not with him. Before he had left, Mace had wished him luck.  
  
The crowed abruptly became louder and the General knew that the deathblow had been dealt. Minutes passed as the body was taken and the winner left the stadium. Then with no warning, the gates opened and the seven waiting Jedi were pushed forward to meet seven others similarly clad in armour and wielding various kinds of weaponry. To help identify the two teams, they wore coloured arm bands.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't hesitate. The threat was there and he instantly fell into his fighting trance. He lifted his sword and parried the blows aimed at him. Qui-Gon was not only a trained soldier and Jedi but he had also been an officer with remarkable leadership abilities. He ordered his team to fan out. He shouted instructions to the other men who immediately obeyed the authoritative voice. One man fell on Qui-Gon's team, and with him went two of the opposition. It was now six on five in Qui-Gon favour and he had yet to exert himself.   
  
Up in the owner's box, Palpatine smiled. He turned to his Apprentice.  
  
"He is a true leader; a commanding presence. We have the Champion and now we have The General."  
  
As the opposition pulled back to regroup, Qui-Gon, with the eye of experience, picked out the leader and most experienced warrior. With a curt order, he and his Jedi pushed forward again. The General leapt into the battle confronting the opponents' commander.   
  
Splitting his attention, Qui-Gon kept an eye on the other fighting Jedi and on his own advisory.  
  
*****  
  
The Champion watched as Qui-Gon took control of the battle; dictating its direction and intensity. Already the tall Jedi was winning and he had scarcely begun. The Champion had not realised quite how tall Qui-Gon was until he fought. He seemed to tower over all the others and had by far the strongest presence in the Force. His silken, silver hair was pulled back out of his face with a piece of twine and it cascaded down his back. The sharp, blue eyes saw all and seemed to know everything.  
  
Qui-Gon's body bespoke of past fights and victories. The Nameless Jedi could see scars on the man's exposed arms; his nose was crooked as if it had been broken. Despite all this, there was no fear of further injuries, only the beauty of a deadly dance.  
  
The Champion turned his gaze to the spectators. They were shouting and cheering, as ever, however it was clear that Qui-Gon had attracted their interest. He fought with the regal nature of a king and the dignity of an Emperor. He was a hero of the sands already, perhaps a rival at last; someone who could beat the Champion and let him leave the Arena. Someone, at last who could end his life and plunge a sword deep into his chest.   
  
As one, the watchers leaped to their feet and the Champion turned to see Qui-Gon standing victorious. He and three others of his team were the only ones to survive. The two other Jedi stood smiling, waving at the crowd. Qui-Gon stood sombrely, slightly apart from them, a grim look on his face.  
  
The Champion smiled. Yes, perhaps an equal, and a warrior at heart with a keen understanding of what it was he had just done. The Champion had never played to the crowed and he knew neither would this man.  
  
*****  
  
"Congratulations, you lived. I'm not surprised though. You are a great fighter."   
  
"Thank you Mace. I did it to live."   
  
"Of course you did, don't we all?"  
  
"I'm not so sure of that."   
  
Mace looked at Qui-Gon, a little surprised the man did not appear at all happy at his victory. He didn't know if it would cheer him up but Mace said it any way.  
  
"Come, if we wish to see the Champion fight, we must hurry."  
  
Together the two Jedi made their way to the watching posts where other fighters could watch what was happening on the sands. Almost everyone was there; the place was packed, as it always was when the Champion fought.  
  
Mace and Qui-Gon managed to find a good place to watch just as the Champion walked out into the centre of the Arena. He stood, his sword held loosely in his hand. He did not look at his many admirers instead he kept his head down and his eyes closed.  
  
Movement caught Qui-Gon's gaze and he realised that there were three other Jedi in the Arena with the Champion. They were silent as they crept up behind him. The one within arm's reach lifted his sword. Qui-Gon watched as the weapon was raised and saw no movement from the Champion. The sword came dawn in a deadly arc. There was a blur, a movement so quick even Qui-Gon missed it, however the sword aimed at the Champion's neck did not find flesh, instead it connected with metal.  
  
*****  
  
The Nameless Jedi awaited the coming battle. He could sense his challengers creeping toward him. He could feel the excitement of the crowed as they got closer and he seemed not to notice. At the very last second he spun around and met the man who was ready to kill him face to face. Blazing green eyes met surprised brown ones.   
  
Fool, did he really think it would be that easy?  
  
The Champion smiled at him and then he truly began to fight.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon watched in amazement as the other two Jedi converged on the Champion. It was three on one, yet the Champion showed no signs of weakening or losing. With a move the General was hard pressed to describe, the Champion killed one of his attackers.   
  
Qui-Gon allowed his focus to change and he saw the Jedi though the Force. The General had always been able to see people's aura however now equipped with Mace's teachings he understood what it was that he could do so naturally. The Champion was an inferno of power while the others were only distant stars. The Force surrounded the Jedi and with sudden understanding, Qui-Gon saw its darkness. There was a deep blood red in the Champion's aura. Ordinarily, Qui-Gon would not have probed deeper but this time he did.  
  
He looked closer and saw something truly astonishing.   
  
Between the Champion's light and the infiltrating darkness was a barrier. When the Champion killed the Darkness flared but it was not actually part of him, it had yet to corrupt him. Qui-Gon could see that the Jedi Warrior fought two battles: one of the body and the other of the soul.  
  
The light beneath the barrier was obscured, however, it still shone brightly. Qui-Gon looked at the Champion and saw the lean fighter who could leap into the air at a moment's notice and cut down an opponent without seeming to move. He saw the short, spiky hair and the fierce, green eyes nevertheless through all this, he also saw a soul strong in the light that needed help to fight off the invading darkness.   
  
Qui-Gon watched as the Jedi defeated his other two opponents. The General sighed. The dark would win if the Champion stayed in the Arena forever fighting. He needed help. Qui-Gon would get to Theed somehow and with a clarity that surprised him, the General knew that he would be taking the Nameless Jedi with him.  
  
*****  
  
"Ben, come in."   
  
The Nameless Jedi walked into the cell Palpatine called from. He looked at the Apprentice who had escorted him from his private cell where he did his night's work with the highest bidder. The Apprentice shrugged and turned away. The Champion entered the cell. It was bigger than the one he had just left and smaller than the ones he shared with the other Jedi. Its walls were also made out of stone instead of bars. It was lighter though, as it had more windows. The Champion took all this in without looking around, his eyes were firmly on his owner.  
  
"I have decided to team you up with another Jedi." The Champion was hard pushed to conceal his surprise. "I have been watching you for a while, Ben. You want a way out don't you? You want an equal? Well I have found you one, but instead of fighting him, you'll fight alongside him."  
  
The Champion knew whom Palpatine was talking about. He had not realised his owner knew his dream of escape through a worthy challenger.  
  
"You fight together tomorrow. You have the night to become acquainted." The Jedi slaver left and not a minute later Qui-Gon walked into the cell. Behind him the door was closed and bolted from the outside.   
  
The two men looked at each other, measuring and judging the other. They had not been as close to each other as they were now and had not felt the ripple in the Force up until that moment.   
  
"My name is Qui-Gon. It is an honour to greet you." Qui-Gon bowed to the other Jedi, who watched him suspiciously. Qui-Gon straightened and waited for the younger man to speak, and when he didn't, he prompted him. "What shall I call you?"  
  
"Whatever you like." The Champion's voice was low and rough and it was clear he did not use it often. Qui-Gon could hear an accent and he remembered the Nameless Jedi was from the north. "He's told you why we are here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Champion nodded in return. The young Warrior turned from the other Jedi and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and began deep meditation. He had seen, He had known what he desired and to stop him He had done the only thing possible to stop the two men from meeting in combat. He'd partnered them up.  
  
"Ben?" the Nameless Jedi cringed at the use of the name given to him by his owner, but oddly enough, spoken by his companion he felt none of the bitterness and pain that usual accompanied its use. "May I call you Ben?"  
  
No one had ever asked before and for once in his life the Champion was unable to keep his emotions from showing. He turned to Qui-Gon and looked him in the eye and in them he saw only compassion. Finally he said,  
  
"Yes." 


	4. Part Two: Mos Espa

Part Two  
  
Chapter 1 - Mos Espa   
Morning came quickly for the two Jedi and with it came the reality of fighting side by side. It was nothing new to Qui-Gon. However, for the Champion having an ally was something he had not had for years; since he had been new to the Sands and had begun making a name for himself.  
  
When the time came, they were taken from their cell by the Apprentice and escorted to one of the tunnels that led into the Arena. Together, shoulder-to-shoulder, they stepped into the ever-blazing desert sun. They stood before the crowds whose cheers and shouts washed over them. Qui-Gon looked up at the mass of faces that looked down upon them. The stadium was full.  
  
"Is it always like this for you?" Ben didn't answer vocally, not that the General expected him to. The General had discovered the Nameless Jedi rarely spoke. He wondered at the sanity of the man who would be defending his back. As if reading his mind, the Champion spoke.   
  
"It doesn't matter. I will never let someone win. I merely wait for an equal to take my life." With those words Qui-Gon began to understand.  
  
"You were hoping it would be me, weren't you?" The General felt a deep sadness, one that put sorrow in his eyes and a furrow in his brow. "Palpatine knows and won't allow it."   
  
Ben did not respond in any way even so Qui-Gon knew he was right.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ben." With great reluctance the General turned his attention to the approaching challengers. He had been correct, the Nameless Jedi was not waiting for his Lightsaber, he was waiting for an equal. The Force infiltrated Qui-Gon's thought and he knew that there was still more that Ben awaited. Something else, no, someone else. He remained because that person would be found amongst the death, blood and violence of the Arena. He waited for them, who ever they may be, but for Qui-Gon their purpose was unclear.   
  
The battle was an easy one and the crowd's cheers grew as they watched the two greatest Jedi Warriors fight side by side. The two men fell into a pattern easily and instinctively knew where the other would be. They won the match without difficulty.  
  
  
To watch a Jedi duel is both beautiful and fearsome. The people of Mos Espa had the second largest Arena in the Empire, second only to the Coliseum in Theed itself. The people of Tatooine were proud of their Champion. He fought only for them.   
  
The people of Tatooine took to Qui-Gon immediately and with a little help from Palpatine's publicity, they began to call him the General, due to his leadership. They never suspected how right their words were when they called him that; all they saw when they looked at him was an exceptional Jedi.  
  
Despite Qui-Gon's obvious ability and growing fame, the people's favourite was still the Nameless Jedi from distant Coruscant. They knew little of Qui-Gon. He was a mystery to them and in some ways more so that their beloved Champion who had entertained them for years. The crowds at the General's matches were equal to those at the Champion's and each pair of eyes in the stadium studied the new Jedi intently.  
  
He fought differently than the Champion, who favoured tucks, rolls and impressive acrobatics. The General usually kept his feet firmly on the ground and fought with careful detachment. He was a steady, patient presence whether he fought within a team, on his own or with the Champion.   
  
The Nameless Jedi still fought challengers brought from across the Empire, wanting the title he carried. Both Jedi fought their own duels, but the most anticipated battles were the fights they did together, when the Champion fought alongside the tall stranger. One fought with the ferocity of fire and the other was as cool as ice. They were the perfect pair and they were unbeatable.  
  
  
Qui-Gon was amazed at the fame he had acquired so quickly. He also found his title, the General, faintly amusing. The General continued to share a cell with the Champion. The Champion seemed angry at this arrangement, for reasons Qui-Gon could not fathom. He could not imagine that the younger man was jealous- Ben was still the undisputed Champion and was crowd pleaser. He was still first among the Jedi.  
  
"I have news," Mace said to Qui-Gon as they practiced.  
  
"What's that?" Qui-Gon asked, not pausing in his attack.  
  
"We are going to Theed."   
  
That made the General stop.   
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon. The Emperor is hosting a two month long championship. You and Ben are going to the Coliseum." Mace watched the other Jedi as the news sank in.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"I do not know, we will have to wait and see." Without another word they both returned to their practice, now neither able to concentrate, both thinking of the future and what awaited in Theed.  
  
  
Ben came through the cell door beaten and tired. Qui-Gon wordlessly rose from his meditation and helped the Champion over to his cot. The man who had won the bid had been cruel, using a whip to beat out his frustrations. The Nameless Jedi sat motionlessly as Qui-Gon tried to clean his various wounds.  
  
After the first night, Qui-Gon had stopped asking questions. It was obvious what was being done to the boy and it seemed pointless to make him relive it. Palpatine's treatment of his champion was one of the reasons the slaver had never attended the games at the capital before.   
  
"Palpatine is taking us to Theed to fight at the Coliseum," the General told his partner. "When we get there he will not be able to do this to you."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Despite the Champion's initial bursts of anger when they two had first been paired the two fighters had developed a respect for each other and Ben had begun to speak more. He spoke to Qui-Gon and in small ways he rebelled against his owner. "They will demand we fight each other, Qui-Gon and in all honesty, although I have waited for such a challenge, I cannot fight you. Forgive my anger, for some time this has been weighing heavily on my mind."  
  
"I can not fight you, either." Some how, with out meaning to, the two warriors had become friends. In a place of mistrust and betrayal, the two had found each other.  
  
"Where's home, Qui-Gon?"  
  
"I've had many, but mainly it is in Theed."  
  
"The capital, and here we are about to return to it. HE will risk going because the winner's reward has become too much for his greedy mind to ignore. I've heard Maul cares little for the treatment of slaves."   
  
Hearing his brother's name again made Qui-Gon think of Xanatos and the life he must be leading. Perhaps soon things would change and he'd once again shake his hand.  
  
"Where's home for you, Ben?"  
  
"A long way from here; North, in Coruscant. I miss it. It is too hot here and all this sand... Coruscant is beautiful and green. The Empire had done my country many wonderful turns but the price we pay is slavery and bloodshed.  
  
"How did you end up here?"   
  
"Luck?" The nameless Jedi smiled. "He came to my village. My clan are a warrior race, we protect the others from bandits and thieves and we protect Naboo's northern borders. He said he was looking for our best warrior in training. They gave him me. Coruscant must keep peace with the Empire so we do as your citizens order. He brought me here and here I remain."  
  
"Why did Palpatine go to Coruscant?" Ben had never spoken so much and Qui-Gon was trying to keep him talking by asking more questions. He was almost surprised when they were answered.  
  
"Coruscant has been part of the Empire for years and we joined peacefully and happily. He heard of my clan and that we were the greatest warriors anywhere. We protected Naboo from its legions of enemies to the north. We were thought of as the best and that was what he sought."   
  
"How old were you?"   
  
"Six. The clans have always used the Force, which is how they saw the gifts of a warrior at such a young age."  
  
"Why? Why do you never Say Palpatine's name?" Qui-Gon thought he wasn't going to get an answer, as the Champion remained quiet a long time before responding.   
  
"He took my name, so I will not say His." The smile Ben gave his companion didn't quite reach his eyes. "What about you, Qui-Gon? How did you join the army?"  
  
"What? How did you..?" The look of pure bewilderment made the other Jedi laugh out loud and it was a sound of true mirth.  
  
"You are a natural leader. It was a guess which you just confirmed."   
  
"My father and uncle were great men. I wanted to achieve something similar. They were both influential men, but I wouldn't allow them to help me. Everything I learnt I learnt the hard way, which made me a better man. I hope it did."  
  
"You are a good man, Qui-Gon," Ben told him and reached out a hand to briefly touch his shoulder. "But you are stuck in hell."  
  
"Yes. Why do you remain? What are you waiting for?" Qui-Gon had never dared asked before, however now seemed the time.  
  
"My Lightsaber? An equal? Do you not accept both these answers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are wise, Qui-Gon. The clan did not send me here without my consent. I came because the Force urged me to. Here, in this desert, I would find them, the one who would make me whole. On this journey I would find love and peace."  
  
"You still wait?"  
  
"I had given up, and then you came and I felt alive again. I will continue to wait now, not only for my equal, but for them also. If nothing else you have returned to me my hope, Qui-Gon, something I thought He had stolen."   
  
"He doesn't know?"  
  
"Oh yes, but he does not know that I once again care and this time I will not let him see, because he'll only try and break me again."  
  
  
The journey to Theed was both difficult and easy. Many of the Jedi were crammed into a caged cart. The hot desert sun and the cramped conditions were almost unbearable. Qui-Gon watched from the relative comfort of the cart he shared with Ben. It was also caged but they were the only ones in it. The General could not help but feel guilty.  
  
"You care for them, don't you?"   
  
The question stunned Qui-Gon. He turned to find his companion studying him.   
  
"Yes, a great deal."  
  
"How?"   
  
Qui-Gon had grown to know the Champion and the strange question did not surprise him much. Most would have asked 'why?'  
  
"It's very easy, Ben. I spent my life protecting people from the outside enemy. It pains me to see how cruel the people are within."  
  
"Do you miss being a soldier for the Emperor?"  
  
"I care little for Maul, however I would have followed Yoda to the gates of hell if he asked it of me and I would have stepped through those gates to follow Prince Xanatos if he had become Emperor."  
  
Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the other Jedi and the Nameless Jedi continued to watch the older man. Something about him was familiar and there was a sense of knowing.  
  
"Stranger, who are you?" Ben whispered.  
  
It was a question people were still asking about the General. They had given up such things about the Champion long ago, but the General was new.  
  
/Who are you and why are you still here?/ Ben watched the change in Qui-Gon as the convoy drew nearer to the capitol. The older man became restless and for the first time, he seemed nervous. /What's in the capitol, Qui-Gon?/   
  
Ben had never seen Theed and he and the other Jedi could not help but be impressed by it, especially the Coliseum. Qui-Gon appeared distant.  
  
/Of course this was his home, but.../  
  
"Oh." The Nameless Jedi uttered finally realising Qui-Gon's secret.   
  
  
They were alone again. The cells in the Coliseum were smaller than those in Mos Espa, though there were less Jedi in each. Ben and Qui-Gon shared with two others who were asleep in the far corner. With a hushed voice Ben spoke to Qui-Gon, at last confronting him with his secret.  
  
"It's finally happening," Ben began. "You're finally back in Theed."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me, Qui-Gon Jinn, General of the Empire and true Emperor of Naboo, how are you going to beat Emperor Maul?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the man who had become his friend, flabbergasted. Ben laughed, something he did more and more.  
  
"I am a Jedi, I know the Force and you, sir, have fame of your own. Just as word of the Nameless Jedi in Mos Espa reached you, the stories of the greatest General in our army reached me. And as for the true Emperor part, you talk in your sleep."  
  
"Do not."   
  
Another laugh escaped the usually solemn Jedi.  
  
"The Force talks to me. You are he. The way you act and react is part of your nature, you are a righteous man and your nobility is hard to hide. Deny it if you wish, Qui-Gon, I will understand if you do. Nevertheless whatever words leave your lips, the Force will remain the same."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You can trust me. You will need my help, Qui-Gon. The Blood Rite that allows you to challenge Maul is more complicated than you imagine because you forget that you are only a Jedi."  
  
"I have to at least try," Qui-Gon defended himself, seeing no point in lying.  
  
"Indeed you must and I will help you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is not for them, your people, although I'm sure you would make a good and fair ruler. I do it because you have been a friend to me."  
  
If Ben had said it was the honourable thing and that Qui-Gon should be Emperor Qui-Gon might have doubted him, but his reasons were genuine and personal.  
  
"If that is true, than as a friend perhaps you would tell me your name." Ben looked at Qui-Gon. In his eyes the General saw many things. He saw the boy whose name had been forgotten, he saw the man who had been created and turned into the Nameless Jedi, he saw the Warrior who was the Champion and he saw below all of them, the man Ben truly was, without the dark taint and without the blood on his hands.   
  
"I will tell no other."   
  
It was the final test of friendship and trust. A final hurdle for a man who had isolated himself because he could not bear the torment compassion brought. A single tear slipped from a green eye and rolled down a young, ageless cheek and dropped to the floor.  
  
"I cannot. I am sorry." More tears fell with the whispered confession.   
  
"Shh, it doesn't matter now. Soon Ben, soon." Qui-Gon pulled the Champion into his arms and held him securely in his arms.  
  
"Yes, soon," he uttered and brought his arms around Qui-Gon's shoulders and clung to him. They stayed like that all through the night, the General trying to help keep safe a man who had suffered much in his young life but who had tried hard to prevail against the dark.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sheltered the Nameless Jedi that night. Secretly, deep down within his own wounded heart, he loved him. The Force whispered to them, binding them together.  
  
It seemed the waiting was over for both of them. Would they realise it? Would, despite all they had faced, their courage leave them when the one thing they both needed and desired above all else was before them?  
  
Both were still in body and remained unaware of their feelings nevertheless something had begun. 


	5. Part Two: Theed

Part Two  
  
Chapter 2 - Theed   
  
The games had been well underway when Palpatine and his Jedi Warriors had arrived. The slaver was not entitled to one of the better holding areas with a practice courtyard. However, with the famous champion at his side, the organisers had reshuffled some of the Jedi who were already in residence and Palpatine found himself with a private viewing box and more than adequate accommodations for his fighters.  
  
Palpatine stood in his box, his head apprentice ready in case he needed anything, and at his side stood his two stars. It was midmorning and the first battle of the day was about to commence.   
  
Qui-Gon looked around at the other owners' boxes and noticed that none of the other Slavers allowed Jedi in their boxes to watch.  
  
"It is to show his power and our alleged loyalty." Ben walked up behind Qui-Gon, out of earshot of their owner. He held a drink in each hand. He gave one to Qui-Gon, who took a sip without looking to see what it was. The General closed his eyes as the wine entered his mouth. Theed was a place of riches and the wine in the capital was the best in the Empire.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at his companion. He was not dressed in his usual attire. It was still tight and functional, but it was also designed to reveal and tease. Palpatine had dressed up his Champion in leathers, which made Ben look both deadly and desirable. Qui-Gon was dressed in Jedi tunics, but instead of the usual course wool, his were made of soft white silk  
  
"We're on display."  
  
"Yes," The Champion said and smiled. "Don't worry you won't have to fight in it."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"You looked nice though, Qui-Gon." Ben looked at the floor as he spoke and seemed almost shy.   
  
"And you, Ben, look stunning." Which was true. Palpatine had taste. He flaunted his property and he made sure they never looked cheap.   
  
"Would you like to make a wager, Qui-Gon?" Ben's attention was once again focused on the sands.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Qui-Gon moved so that they stood shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"My freedom."   
  
The General tried not to jump in surprise at the softly spoken words, but the way they had been said scared him.  
  
"I realise my waiting is over. You can give me all that I seek. You could kill me in battle or you could complete me. The end is coming for the Nameless Jedi one way or another. If I win this bet I wish you to free me in whichever way you can."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"What is it that you desire?"  
  
"I don't know...perhaps...perhaps to hear your name." Qui-Gon waited as the Jedi thought through what had been said and then Ben nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
By this time the two Jedi teams had made their way out onto the Arena floor and stood ready, waiting for the Emperor to begin the day's competition.  
  
"I choose the Blue team."  
  
"And I the Yellow."  
  
The Coliseum waited for Emperor Maul to arrive.  
  
"Now that that is out of the way, let us discuss your escape." Ben turned to the royal box. "The ceremonial gong is opposite the Emperor's box. You are going to have to make your way there unseen, after you slip away from here, that is."  
  
"From your tone I am guessing you have a suggestion," Qui-Gon said as he studied the other Jedi.   
  
"Of course. I will distract Palpatine and his guards, and you, my friend, will run."  
  
"Are you going to tell me how you plan to do that?"  
  
"You taught me to resist and to not give in."   
  
The Crowd waited for the Emperor of Naboo, but still he did not come.  
  
From nowhere a knife appeared in Ben's hand. With a lunge, the Nameless Jedi threw himself at Palpatine's apprentice, his weapon raised and ready to strike. Both men tumbled to the floor as Ben made impact. Before a guard could enter the box, the Champion plunged his knife into his opponent's chest and killed him. Blood seeped onto the stone floor as it fled the lifeless corpse of another nameless man. The Champion turned his attention to his owner. Chaos was let loose as guards arrived, rushing into the private box after hearing the cry of the murdered man. Palpatine screamed at them not to hurt his Champion as the guards desperately tried to wrestle the knife from the struggling Jedi.  
  
From behind six armed men, Ben saw Qui-Gon slip out unnoticed. He struggled a little longer making sure the General had plenty of time to escape. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it all ended. The Champion threw his weapon to the guards and waited.  
  
"What was that in aid of, Ben?" Palpatine asked from behind the wall of guards. The Nameless Jedi did not speak, he just shrugged. "Sit down, Ben."  
  
The Champion obeyed without complaint and did not resist when he was tied securely to his chair.  
  
"Now you shall watch and then we shall discuss your punishment." The Jedi smiled at him and for the first time in his life, Palpatine felt doubt. He turned quickly only to find his other prizefighter gone. "No! Qui-Gon! Find him," he ordered. "Find him, now." the Guards fled in the face of his consuming anger. The slaver was left alone with his Champion. They stared at each other.  
  
The Force crackled around them and Palpatine was amazed to see the dark shroud lift from the warrior, leaving only the light. And then the Nameless Jedi began to laugh.   
  
*****  
  
The Emperor's brother waited impatiently for Maul. Xanatos hated the games, but he attended everyday with his brother because the Blood Rite Gong was opposite the Emperor's box in the Coliseum. He had waited months for Qui-Gon to return to him and Naboo. Through Panaka he had learnt that the death of Qui-Gon had not been real. The General had escaped and was out there somewhere, making his way to the capital.  
  
"Perhaps he has chosen to simply disappear," Anakin Skywalker, Xanatos' personal bodyguard and supporter of Qui-Gon, had once said.  
  
"No," Xanatos had exclaimed. "He will come." Such was his belief that he sat through hours of death and bloodshed just in case today would be the day the gong would sound out proclaiming the return of Naboo's true Emperor.   
  
Throughout the Empire there had been anger and surprise when Maul had stepped up into his father's place. All had expected Yoda to name General Jinn. The world was changing around them and they needed a man with compassion to guide them through. Qui-Gon's supporters had waited for him and now they thought him dead.  
  
"Come brother, they are waiting," Xanatos once again called out.  
  
"I am ready, Xan."   
  
Together the two brothers made their way from the grand palace to the dominating Coliseum.   
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon hurried away from the busier tunnels under the Coliseum and into the dark, dusty walkways. He came to a stairway that went both up and down. Under or over? He was less likely to run into people running along the top of the Coliseum, however, it would take longer.   
  
From far away came the cheers of the crowd as the Emperor arrived and started the games. He wanted to see him; Qui-Gon wished to see his brother again. With no second thoughts, the General sprinted up the stairs.   
  
The view from the top was staggering. Qui-Gon was struggling for breath after the climb, but even if he hadn't been, the sight laid out before him would have stolen it. The crowd spread out before him and far below him he could see the two teams of Jedi fighting. He squinted into the sun trying to make out their coloured armbands and see who was winning. He could not tell.  
  
With determination, Qui-Gon looked into the Emperor's box. He could just make out Maul seated on his throne and at his side a tall man with familiar, flowing black hair.  
  
"Xan."  
  
He hated the games. He is waiting for me. With purpose, Qui-Gon began his long journey around the top of the largest and most famous of the arenas ever built in the Empire.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, Ben?" The Champion had turned his keen attention to the sands the moment the fighting had begun and by that time Palpatine had regained some of his composure. The Nameless Jedi watched, transfixed, waiting to see who would win and if he would be free. Ben seemed not to notice as guards untied him and pulled him from his chair, nor when he was forced to his knees and his wrists tied once again. He remained focused on the fight on the sands.  
  
He did not feel the first blow nor would he have felt the second if all was not interrupted by the crash and ringing of a gong being struck hard.  
  
All eyes in the Coliseum looked upon the Blood Rite platform and beheld a lone man, silver hair flying free, dressed in Jedi tunics. With the sun at his back, club in his hand, he looked like the avenging god of old, with the wrath of the spirit world at his back.   
  
The people of Naboo saw Qui-Gon Jinn, and to the shame of Maul, they cheered.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon looked about him and saw eyes upon him. He looked to Palpatine's box and saw Ben looking back at him. With a loud voice that the great stone structure would carry for all to hear, he proclaimed,  
  
"I am General Qui-Gon Jinn, Leader of the Nabooan army, Defeater of our enemies, Nephew to Yoda and true Emperor to Naboo." He looked to the man who had killed his mentor and friend. "I challenge you to the Blood Rite, Maul. A tradition upheld by our laws and our ancestors. Prove your worth and fight me."  
  
Maul stood and hushed the crowd who began to chant Qui-Gon's name.  
  
"You forget something, Brother, you need to be seconded by another with a right to the throne to challenge the Emperor."   
  
"I second him." Xanatos said, standing proud. "My father confided in me his desire to have his adopted son on the throne and I will see it done. I second Qui-Gon Jinn whose power you usurped."  
  
Maul looked around in a fury at the crowd. He had no choice and he knew it.  
  
"I accept. We will decide this here, Qui-Gon, on the sands of the Coliseum. Do you agree?"  
  
"With honour."  
  
Maul left the box and Qui-Gon the podium. Both men made their way down to the arena floor where they would meet and duel.  
  
*****  
  
Palpatine watched it all unfold.   
  
"We are leaving," he declared.  
  
"What about him?" one of the guards asked as he pointed to the kneeling Champion.  
  
"Sell him. I don't want to risk Qui-Gon coming after him."  
  
"He may yet lose." The Guard was hesitant to let the Champion leave their company.  
  
"He won't. The only man that could ever defeat the General is that man who kneels at your feet. And even if by some miracle Qui-Gon were to die, Ben would no longer be of any use, he has waited too long for the other half of his soul to watch him die and therefore be forever alone. He'd die right along with him. Sell him."  
  
Ben was left in the owners' box as the slaver made preparations to leave. He had the perfect place to watch and know the future. 


	6. Part Three: The Blood Rite

Part Three  
  
Chapter 1 - The Blood Rite  
  
The sun was high in the summer sky and despite the intense heat the sands were cool. Vast canvases, supported by great lengths of rope above the crowd, kept the audience, and the men awaiting battle, sahded.   
  
Maul, son of Yoda, crowned Emperor of Naboo and commissioned officer in the Empire's army, stood dressed in black robes of rich silk and finest linen. His black leather gloves protected his hands from the rough sword handle he gripped. Before him was Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Warrior, General of Naboo and true heir to the throne. He was dressed in the traditional style Jedi robes; however, they were made of white silk. They fitted loosely around his muscular form, allowing freedom of movement. He held a sword given to him by Xanatos' bodyguard. He recognised the boy as Anakin, one of the ones who had helped him escape.   
  
Between the two warriors stood their brother, strong and brave in his duty. He openly defied his blood brother for a man thought dead.   
  
"You'll fight until there is a clear winner. Although there are no rules in such matters as this fight as the gentlemen that you are; fight with honour and remember that it is your brother you fight." Xanatos stepped back hoping the end would not come when one of them lay dead.  
  
"Begin."  
  
Maul did not waste time in attacking. Qui-Gon had trained as a Jedi and had watched and fought along side the Champion. He waited. With a soldier's strength, Maul leaped forward, crossing the distance that separated him from his nemesis.  
  
Qui-Gon waited and at the last moment his mind joined the Force and he brought his sword up in defence. The first blow of the historical fight had been struck and its clang echoed around the packed and silent arena.  
  
"I will kill you, Qui-Gon," Maul growled between assaults.  
  
"You can try, but you will not find it easy. I guarantee you that."  
  
The two exchanged blows in rapid succession so fast that the watchers could barely keep up. Maul kept pushing the General back, varying his tactics and showing no weakness. Qui-Gon kept up effortlessly.  
  
With a move with more luck than skill, Maul twisted and drew first blood; he hit Qui-Gon sharply on his right shoulder. The General stumbled and fell to his knees, dazed; somehow he managed to keep his grip on his weapon.  
  
"Bow to me, Qui-Gon, and I will forgive you this betrayal."  
  
"Everyone knows, Maul. You can only end this by killing me yourself. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes," Maul answered without hesitation and brought his sword down.   
  
*****  
  
As the brothers met on the sands, Ben crawled over to the box railing and leaned heavily on it. He could easily see the two men below him. They were so close. He could see a cloud of darkness around Maul and in an instant knew that the battle was not a foregone conclusion. The Emperor was not a Jedi, regardless of this he knew how to manipulate the Force; not as well as Qui-Gon, perhaps, nevertheless it was enough to even the odds.   
  
With fear in his heart, the Champion watched the duel begin. It was fearsome to watch and oddly fascinating. Ben had never watched a fight as he watched the one now unfolding. He had always tried not to care about those who fought in the arena, but in the Coliseum, on the sands where generations of blood had been spilled, the man he had awaited now fought.   
  
"No, not now." he begged to any deity that would listen. To wait so long only to realise fully, now, when it was too late. A ripple went through the Force much like the effect of a stone being dropped into a still bottomless lake. The General fell to his knees with blood seeping from a wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, Qui-Gon," the Nameless Jedi whispered as he stared beseechingly at the General. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon remembered a time almost to long ago when he had been the one to watch a skilled fighter on the ring, who, at the last second had looked up straight into his eyes and had then shown mercy. Not so far away, that same man watched. As time slowed, Qui-Gon looked up and saw the Nameless Jedi, and in his ears he heard a whisper or maybe it was a confession. Words were spoken to him that he had not realised he had yearned to hear.   
  
'I love you.'   
  
To hear those words gave such strength to his tired body and the Force sang at the beauty of them. With the might of the Force flowing in his veins, Qui-Gon Jinn lifted his sword to block the sword point aimed at his heart and with another move he plunged his own sword into the heart of the Emperor of Naboo. Qui-Gon stayed on his knees as he watched the look of surprise on his brother's face and then Maul fell down onto the sands that had claimed many a life before him.  
  
*****  
  
Xanatos closed his eyes, expecting to hear Qui-Gon cry out but instead he heard metal on metal and then he heard the collapse of a man. He opened his eyes and saw the General still kneeling. Maul lay beside him bleeding and dying. Cold eyes looked up at him and then the last traces of life left the fallen man.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Xanatos moved forward. The General was not listening. He once again looked to Palpatine's box, this time no one looked back at him. The box was empty.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Yes, Xan?"  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Qui-Gon almost said yes, however, the empty box once again caught his eye.  
  
"Maybe," he said.  
  
"You won, Qui-Gon. You are Emperor."  
  
"I feel as if I lost."  
  
"Come, let us go home," Xanatos said, not knowing how to comfort his brother. With Xanatos's help, Qui-Gon stood, the silent crowd erupted into cheers to see the man that had wanted to rule them stand.  
  
Qui-Gon left the sand, for what he hoped was for the last time, with the crowd's cries ringing in his ears. The thundering voices were distant because above them three other words continued to echo through him.  
  
*****  
  
Ben was gone.  
  
The Emperor sat in the palace, his wounds having been seen to. He had sent soldiers to Palpatine's training area only to discover it empty and abandoned. The slaver had reportedly returned to Tatooine and Ben, no one was sure what had happened to him. It was believer he had escaped.  
  
'He used you, Qui-Gon. It was a trick. He was not waiting for you. He did not love you.'  
  
Qui-Gon told himself again and again. It did not make him feel better. If it were possible, he felt worse. With grief in his heart and tears in his eyes, he told Xanatos everything that had befallen him.  
  
"I want someone sent to Mos Espa. Palpatine does not obey the laws of Jedi ownership. Free his Jedi and ask the one called Mace if he would like a position in my guard." The officer Qui-Gon spoke to nodded quickly and hurried off to fulfil his Emperor's orders.  
  
"He's not there," Xanatos said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ah, Qui-Gon, I am no fool. I am a poet infatuated with the idea of love. Tell me about the Nameless Jedi again and this time do not pretend he meant nothing to you."   
  
Realising the futility of arguing with Xanatos about his observations, Qui-Gon's shoulders slumped ever lower.  
  
"I do not know what to say to you," Qui-Gon whispered. "Other than to say he has gone, he has left me."  
  
"He will return."  
  
"You can't be sure..."  
  
"Yes, I can. Qui-Gon what you are feeling is love and I do not mean the passing kind. It is soul deep and I know he is feeling the same thing. It echoes through you both and into the world for everyone to see."  
  
The Emperor did not dispute what had been said. As Xanatos made his way to the door, Qui-Gon remember something else.  
  
"Xan, the battle before the Blood Rite, which team won?"   
  
It was a strange question and one Xanatos did not hesitate to answer.  
  
"It was a draw." Xanatos left his brother alone with his thoughts.   
  
'It was a draw. What did that mean?'  
  
"Bant?" Qui-Gon called suddenly and almost immediately his shout was answered.  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"I want a Jedi Lightsaber made."  
  
"What is the name to be written on it, Sir?"  
  
Qui-Gon listened to the whispers that continued to surround him and he heard a familiar voice telling him a secret.   
  
"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Nameless Jedi, no more."  
  
"When would you like to present him with the 'Saber?"  
  
"When he returns."  
  
*****  
  
Deep in the shadowy recesses of the Coliseum there are cells for the resident Jedi fighters. In one of them sat the Champion, no longer a legend from Tatooine, but now the star of the capital. The Champion sat alone in the darkest corner, muttering quietly to himself; his thoughts in turmoil.  
  
'He's forgotten me, abandoned me, used me.'  
  
'No.' he argued with himself. 'He is a good man, he will come.'  
  
A war raged in the young Jedi's heart. As night fell upon the city, the light left the Champion and once again his eyes of jade were lifeless and hard; yet he still uttered his mantra, never stopping until morning when he was taken out to fight, only to start again when the cell door closed and he was alone again.   
  
Again and again he spoke the words; a lifeline in a bitter world. It had been a draw - both had won and lost. To no one he said those words nevertheless someone could hear them carried far by the will of the Force. Night after night he confessed that which had been hidden for years.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." 


	7. Part Three: The Lightsaber

Part Three  
  
Chapter 2 - The Lightsaber   
  
Qui-Gon once again drew the sword he had carried with him for the past three months. It was beautiful in its simplicity and as deadly as the man it belonged to. The Lightsaber was not the weapon of an Emperor, nevertheless Qui-Gon refused to be without it, in case one day the Champion stood before him ready to claim it.  
  
It had been easier becoming Naboo's Emperor than he had expected. All accepted him as their legitimate ruler and most loved him. Barely a week after he had made his vows and pledged his allegiance to the people, Qui-Gon had left the capital and began a tour of the Empire.  
  
Three months had passed. Three months and it both seemed as yesterday and forever ago. He had forgotten which region he was visiting, all he knew was that it was a long way from home.  
  
"He'll come back, Qui-Gon."  
  
"You think so Mace?"  
  
Mace Windu smiled. Since he had been freed he had joined the Emperor's guard and was Qui-Gon's personal bodyguard, along with another dear and loyal friend of the General's, Captain Panaka.  
  
"I believe so. The Force knows much, Qui-Gon. He waited for you for many years and now you must wait."  
  
Qui-Gon had talked long with Mace and, as with his brother, he had told him everything- of his life as a General and how love had sprang from nowhere in a Jedi cell. He had told all, all but his name. Qui-Gon refused to say it again until he could say it to the Nameless Jedi.  
  
"Come, Qui-Gon, people are waiting."  
  
"I know." Qui-Gon Jinn sheathed the Lightsaber, glad of its presence, and with a quick check in a nearby mirror, the Emperor stepped out of his rooms ready to meet his hosts.  
  
*****  
  
Battle after battle, challenge after challenge, he fought. Never losing, never showing mercy.   
  
He was the Champion again and the crowd knew it and cheered. News spread gradually and soon even the distant parts of the Empire would know that the Nameless Jedi still fought. Other Jedi came to try and take his title. They all failed and all died. He was famous as ever before and his skill remained unrivalled. He fought in the Coliseum so close to the Emperor's palace but still the royal box remained empty.  
  
With anger pouring from his soul and consuming his heart, the Champion fought as never before, no longer dead inside. In Theed there had been no feeling within him, nothing to lose. Now the newly regained love had bled away, leaving only anger and darkness. The Light fought for the soul of the Warrior just as furiously as the Champion did in the arena.  
  
*****  
  
"Your fighters look strong, Jabba."  
  
"Thank you, Sire."  
  
Qui-Gon once again found himself in an arena watching a Jedi match. It was the Empire's favourite sport but to Qui-Gon it was just a reminder.  
  
"I am taking them to Theed in a month to face the Champion." A cold shiver of dread passed through Qui-Gon. He looked at Mace, his eyes beseeching him to ask the question he dare not.  
  
"Who declared this man Champion?" Mace asked.  
  
"It has always been so, surely you have heard of the Nameless Jedi from the North. He was sold to a slaver in Theed some months ago and recently began fighting again. I received an invitation to a match not long ago. To be honest, I am very pleased I was never able to go to Mos Espa..."  
  
The Emperor was no longer listening. The words of the Jedi owner faded until once again all he could hear were the whispers of a single name.  
  
"Mace, we are returning to Theed. Now!" Qui-Gon said as he leaped to his feet. With no other explanation, he left the slaver's side, his bodyguard close on his heels.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Mace hurried off to begin preparing for Qui-Gon's departure. It would not be long before they were all on the road again, this time heading for home.  
  
"Panaka?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Send for my brother. Tell him we are returning home now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
'He was still there, he had not left, he fought still and you left him there.'  
  
"I abandoned him." Qui-Gon hardly realised he spoke aloud.  
  
"You could not have known." The Emperor turned to see Xanatos.  
  
"I should have. He had been there three months, Xan. I did not look hard enough. I did not trust him. Do you think he will forgive me?"  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. We will return to the capital and you, you will claim your love." Xanatos smiled. "Tell me about him again.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. Xanatos was a born romantic who loved hearing tales of bravery and love.   
  
"Have you finished the poem?"  
  
"No, for the story is not yet done. When it is, all the Empire will know of your story and that of your beloved. They will rejoice because their ruler has found love. Describe him to me."  
  
"Again?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Again."  
  
And Qui-Gon did. He told the tale again and again and Xanatos listened. The brother of the Emperor was a clever man, in making his brother talk about his love Qui-Gon forgot to worry. They were already well on their way to the capital when Qui-Gon was done and night fell, and for them both it was time to sleep. And they did.  
  
*****  
"Ben!"   
  
The Champion looked up. He did not get to his feet immediately but, when he did finally rise from where he had been meditating, he did it in an unhurried fashion.   
  
"You're up next," the speaker told him.  
  
The Nameless Jedi did not need to be led though the labyrinths of halls to the entrance tunnel to the sands. He'd done it enough times to walk there with his eyes closed. The Champion allowed the escort because their fear amused him.  
  
The weather had turned cold since his arrival in Theed and the sky had become cloudy. The Jedi shivered as the cool open air of the arena touched his skin. His ritual remained the same as it was in Mos Espa, before he had a partner at his side. He did not look at the cheering audinance or the challengers as they made their way towards him. He remained still and as he had spent his life doing, he waited.   
  
*****  
  
The Emperor leapt out of his carriage as it pulled up to the Coliseum. Mace and Xanatos hurried out behind him. It had taken weeks to reach the capital. But finally they were home and Qui-Gon would not wait a second longer to see his Champion. They swiftly made their way into the dark tunnels and to the Emperor's box. Waiting at its entrance was Panaka.  
  
"A duel has already began," he told them. "You can not stop it, it must be fought and finished. That is the rule of the arena."  
  
"Very well," Qui-Gon said, pushing past his guard. "But I shall watch it."   
  
With a more dignified step the Emperor walked into the box and calmly took his seat. He did not look down onto the sands until he was peaceful in mind. When he did look, that hard won peace was lost instantly. Great fear seized him. The Champion fought not one Jedi, but five. He had no help; he battled alone.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, the name slipping from his lips at the sight of the beautiful warrior. He could see the Nameless Jedi clearly and he could see the cold, hard eyes of a man devoid of hope. "I am here."  
  
*****  
  
He wasn't winning. It was not because he could not, but rather because he cared not. His end as a Jedi Warrior had come. After his fall there would be no champion because no one man had been able to defeat him. He was sad about that, he would have liked someone to have taken his place, someone who loved to be a Jedi, just like the men who attacked him now. They loved to fight; they gloried in the beauty of battle and victory. But they were not equals. Alone, they would not have stood a chance.  
  
'Obi-Wan.'  
  
The whisper of his own name distracted the Champion and before he could recover, one of his challengers sank his sword deep within his leg. The Nameless Jedi let out a tremendous cry of pain and on instinct struck out with his own weapon, catching the aggressor on the side of his head.   
  
'I am here.'  
  
As it had before, time slowed and the Force swirled around the Jedi Champion and as he had done in times gone by, he looked up into the crystal clear eyes of royal blue. From seemingly nowhere, a wave of love crashed into the Champion. Instead of knocking him down, it made him stronger.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi laughed.   
  
The four remaining challengers felt fear to hear such a laugh; it was one of victory. Momentarily shocked, they were unprepared for the Champion's renewed efforts.  
  
To watch the Jedi Champion fight had always been a thrill, yet to watch him as he fought his final battle, as a Jedi, was something to behold. He leapt into the air and stunned the crowd with his agility. He parried and wielded his swords with such mastery, that he left the onlookers breathless.  
  
With only three remaining, he fought on.  
  
Two left, and he paused to once again look up at Qui-Gon, who looked back with admiration, excitement, impatience and above all else, love. Two left and then there would be an eternity of peace. He dodged each blow and struck back with scarcely contained ferocity. Another went down, not dead, just badly hurt, however, he would not get up again for this match.  
  
One left, and unexpectedly, the fight seemed impossible.  
  
"I do not want to do this," the Champion said as he backed away from his final opponent.  
  
"It is not an option. We are already here." The other Jedi seemed almost understanding.  
  
"You wish to die then?"  
  
"Sometimes, yes. I want to die in the Coliseum at the hands of a truly great Jedi."  
  
"You seek fame?"   
  
"I seek honour."  
  
Honour. Yes that was something the Champion had grown to understand.   
  
"As you wish." The Nameless Jedi stood tall and saluted his opponent who saluted in return. They plunged into the fight knowing the outcome but continuing anyway. The Champion was becoming light-headed from the wound on his leg, however, he fought on determined to allow the other Jedi to die with dignity.   
  
He took to the air as he often did and landed without difficulty behind the other man. The challenger did not lift his sword quick enough to defend against the blow aimed at his chest. Great relief flooded through the defeated Jedi, and seeing the regret in the Champion's eye, spoke words of comfort with his dying breath.  
  
"There is no death, only the Force."  
  
Tears slipped past green eyes as the man on the sands died. He had never cried for those he had killed; now he cried for them all. Unsteady on his feet he fell to his knees no longer able to stand through the pain of his grief. He could not even look up to the Emperor's box.  
  
Blood and been spilt on the sands for years and now tears fell on them as well.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon had watched the battle with great anticipation. When Obi-Wan felled all but one of his attackers, he felt great regret flowing from the younger man, so when the two Jedi in the arena saluted each other, he was not surprised.   
  
He smiled and whispered an explanation to Xanatos, who had turned to him in puzzlement. When at last the fight was over, the Emperor watched the Champion fall to his knees and weep.  
  
"Mace, I am going onto the sands."  
  
"Of course, Qui-Gon." Leading the way, Mace walked down the flight of stiars and through the tunnels until the Emperor and his guard stepped out into the sunlight and the smell of death met them. The spectators watched as their beloved Emperor made his way over to the kneeling Champion. No one stirred and all listened as one spoke to the other.  
  
"Ben?" There was no answer. Qui-Gon crouched before the Jedi and touched the Champion's hand with his own. "Ben?"  
  
"Dead. All dead because of me." The Nameless Jedi looked up. Qui-Gon saw no recognition in his eyes. With another mournful cry, the Champion grabbed his sword and leapt at the man in front of him. Qui-Gon only just escaped injury as he was attacked by the man he had come to free. He quickly backed away while holding up a hand to his guards, singnaling them to wait. The Emperor of Naboo drew the Lightsaber he carried and stood ready to fight the man it rightfully belonged to.  
  
The fans of the Jedi fights had greatly looked forward to the day when the two best fighters, the Nameless Jedi and the General, would meet in combat instead of fighting side by side. Now they looked on in horror to see them duel. It seemed a dream, or perhaps a nightmare, to see their swords meet, knowing the next hit could be the one that killed their Emperor. The Champion seemed in a different world, his years of pain pouring out to create a scene that would be forever remembered by Naboo.  
  
There seemed no end, although in truth they had not fought long. Many had speculated on the out come, of the match and now it seemed all too clear. The General fought as brutally as he would fight any foe, not giving an inch or holding back. But it was painfully clear to all that even with his injury, there was something about the Nameless Champion, something in the way he fought, in the way he moved and in the way he preyed upon his opponents that the General's defeat was inevitable.  
  
On knees, Qui-Gon looked up at the Champion who had bested even him, his closest rival. There was no one else out there to replace the Champion, but he could be freed another way, with the gift of a Lightsaber. The Nameless Jedi approached still, it seemed, in the throws of a dream. What could break its hold? Qui-Gon had only one idea and had barely enough time to utter one word before the killing blow was struck.  
  
"Obi-Wan."   
  
The use of his true name startled the Champion. He paused in his move and cocked his head as if listening to something only he could hear. His sword came down, however it did not strike Qui-Gon; instead it clattered to the sands, useless.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Yes, I am here."  
  
'It had been a draw.'  
  
"I've been waiting for you my whole life."  
  
"I know." Qui-Gon smiled. "We can go home now, if you like."  
  
"How did you know?" A look of confusion passed over the Champion's face.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"My name?"  
  
"I heard it," Qui-Gon answered. "A whisper in the Force. I love you, Obi-Wan, come home with me."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"Obi-Wan."   
  
The Champion of the arena held out is hand, which the Emperor gladly took, and got to his feet.   
  
"I'd like to go with you, Qui-Gon."  
  
"Then stand before me Obi-Wan Kenobi and be a free man." He held the Lightsaber out to Obi-Wan and proclaimed for all to hear, "I present you, honourable Jedi, with this Lightsaber. Champion Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nameless no more."  
  
The crowd gathered in the stalls of the great Coliseum of Theed erupted into cheers. Obi-Wan smiled and marvelled at all he now possessed. He took the Lightsaber firmly in his hand. As he took the weapon, he leaned forward and said close to Qui-Gon's ear, "I love you too."  
  
Hands overlapping on the hilt of the sword, the two men leaned in and shared their first kiss. The Emperor kissed his chosen one before his people, who could do nothing but be glad for their ruler. Obi-Wan's knees finally gave out from underneath him. Qui-Gon did not let him fall. Without missing a beat, he swept Obi-Wan up into his arms and carried the Champion out of the arena. As he left the sands for the last time, Obi-Wan snuggled closer to his love, knowing they would never be apart and that love would blossom as it had never been able to in Mos Espa.  
  
Xanatos turned to Mace, grinning.  
  
"A perfect ending to my story."  
  
"Indeed," replied the bodyguard. "And a story greatly anticipated by the people, no doubt."   
  
*****  
  
Through out the Empire of Naboo, the story of Qui-Gon's imprisonment and of how love grew between him and the Nameless Champion spread. The people rejoiced to hear their Emperor was happy and in love. The tale was told and retold, with children begging their parents to tell it again. The copies of Xanatos' poem were treated like gold dust.  
  
Naboo was finally at peace and its people content. Qui-Gon Jinn was a great and just ruler, and ever present at his side, was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the greatest warrior the Empire had ever seen. He was also a good man and never led Qui-Gon astray. They ruled together fairly and happily, until the end of their days. When Qui-Gon died, Obi-Wan lay down at his side and he, too, gently drifted away. Xanatos' son became ruler after his uncle and he, too, was great, but none were ever seen again like Qui-Gon Jinn. Why? Because no other man had seen the things he had lived through and no other man had loved and had at his side a man like Obi-Wan Kenobi. 


End file.
